Memoirs of a Teen Time Traveller
by jlora123
Summary: Hayley was perfectly normal, at least she had thought. So what is she doing thirty-five years in the past, fighting the forces of evil with Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? Revised up until Chapter Eight.
1. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**AN: My first fan fiction :). Hope you like it!**

**AN2: Edited on 12/31/12 because I wrote this when I was 13 or 12 or something… and I feel it could be a LOT better than it is. Also I'm changing the name to 'Memoirs of a Teen Time Traveller' because Backwards Missions doesn't really fit, you know? These are major revisions, basically rewrites with the same plot.**

CHAPTER ONE-GOING BACK

I remember everything perfectly of course. How could I not? I was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of _Cocoa Crispies _when something strange happened.

An owl flew up to the window next to my table and started tapping on it with its claws. In its mouth was an official looking letter, that had been sealed with a wax stamp. I jumped at the noise but kept on eating. Why would I open the window to let the owl in anyways? I wasn't crazy. It persisted though, just tapping in increasingly louder raps. Finally I got fed up with the entire thing.

I opened the window in annoyance and the owl flew and landed on the counter in front of me where it deposited its cargo and promptly started nibbling on an the letter, and then reading it, I'm pretty sure that my jaw was on the floor.

_Dear Miss Hayley la Bleu,_

_It is my duty to inform you that there has been a prophecy made to me concerning you by one Sybil Trewlaney. In five days time you will be fetched by three gentlemen. I hope you are prepared for the arduous task that awaits you._

After this there was about three paragraphs of information that I decided was irrelevant and that I could ignore.

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I had practically memorized the Harry Potter books, let's keep this in mind, so getting a letter from somewhere I thought wasn't real, from an owl of all things, made me think that someone was playing a really bad prank. Turning the heavy paper that that was printed on over, I scribbled a quick note back, tied it to the owl's leg, sent it on its way, and promptly forgot about the whole ordeal. Hell, I don't even remember what I wrote back to 'Minerva', probably something along the lines of 'Go away.'

The five days passed quickly.

On the day that the boys were supposed to come get me I was lying in my bed asleep, while visions of sugarplums danced in my head. Okay not really but you get it. It was the middle of the night when suddenly a loud crashing noise startled me awake. Bolting up into a sitting position, I noticed that there were three boys lying on the floor, looking to be about sixteen or so. I was fifteen and fabulous.

Shooting a quick glance over at the alarm clock on my bedside table, my eyes widened. It was 2:30 in the morning! "Okay, I'm going to give you boys until the count of three to explain just what you are doing on the floor of my room, or you will wish you had never lived," I hyperventilated. Shutting my eyes, I prayed that when I opened them the boys would be gone. Maybe they were just a figment of my imagination?

Opening my eyes ten seconds later, I saw they were still there and looking at me weirdly. Jumping out of my bed, I grabbed the nearest object and brandished it over my head.

"Love, that's a book. It isn't going to do much damage," An aristocratic British voice cut through my planning to annihilate them all. My eyes shot to him. He had shaggy looking hair that was a dark almost black color. His eyes were a sparkling grey color and his lips were pulled up into a smirk. His facial features were almost royal-looking. Surveying the other boys, I noticed that he was by far the most attractive.

The closest one to me had a mess of black hair on his head, that appeared as if it would never lie flat, unless you straightened it or shaved it all off, and had hazel eyes that seemed to always be grinning with mischief behind round glasses. The farthest one from me had brownish blonde hair that was sort of long, and stick straight, with brown eyes, and a quiet look to him. The one in the middle was the attractive one.

"Okay boys, it's been more than three seconds, now WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM AND WHO ARE YOU!" I shrieked, trying to keep calm, which obviously wasn't working.

"Well, we were under the impression that we were supposed to fetch you from your time, 2011 or whenever this is, and bring you back to our time, 1975. And, as to who we are, I'm Remus Lupin, and those two idiots are Sirius Black and James Potter," The brownish blonde haired boy stated, first gesturing to the boy in the center, then to the one on the other end with the glasses.

"Okay, if this is some extremely lame prank, then it's NOT funny," I snapped, not believing 'Remus Lupin' in the least. Harry Potter wasn't real, and they were probably going to kill me or something after playing out a Harry Potter-esque fantasy. Crossing my arms over my chest, I scowled at them waiting for another one of them to speak.

'James Potter' spoke next. "It's not, trust me, okay? Just go pack a bag with some clothes so you don't have to wear that around all the time, okay?" He snapped back at me.

"No! You can't time travel and I think that you all are trying to abduct me. Unless you can give me a good reason not to, I'm going to scream and alert everyone in this house to the fact that I am about to be killed by some crazy kids," I retorted.

"Fine have it your way," 'Sirius Black' sighed and grabbed hold of my shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU…" I started before noticing that I was no longer standing in my bedroom in safe Ohio, but in a large office filled with random stuff that looked magic. "…doing…" I trailed off. Gazing around, I jumped a little bit when I saw a tall man with long, silver hair, and piercing blue eyes behind half-moon glasses looking at me with amusement.

"Hello Miss la Bleu. How was 2011 going for you? I'm afraid that you must stay in the past forever, and never go back to your own time, as your mission could take the remainder of your life. I am Professor Dumbledore by the way," The man twinkled at me. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

I was dreaming, it had to be. This could not be real. Then what he said truly hit me. Never going back home again. Never seeing my friends, or family again. Never listening to my music or reading my books or even watching the same movies again. No more regular school, no more of the kid I liked, no more of the kid next door who I hated. I was desperate to even see him! Tears started rolling silently down my cheeks and I looked desperately around the office. A nightmare, this was a nightmare. This could not be true.

"Let me go home," I begged Dumbledore.

"Sorry Miss la Bleu. Your mission is much more important." He sighed.

I fell to the floor sobbing. I should have read that letter more carefully.


	2. Potter and Black

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or anything besides Hayley and the plotline of this particular fan fiction. The end.**

**AN: HI! Second chapter. I got bored, so you know, I decided that if someone reviewed I would send Hayley off to hug them, and if they didn't, I would send Voldy off to try and marry them. You know how it works with Voldy, he gets what he wants. *Raises eyebrows suggestively, winks*. TEEHEE… anyway hope you like it! ALSO Hayley isn't really a sarcastic, mean girl. That's her way to cope with what's happening. Just FYI. And thanks for the review RuuunItsJasmine! :)**

**AN: Wow um ignore my first AN thats stupid. Fixed 12/31/12 maybe posted later I don't know I'm in the car right now so I don't have internet.**

Chapter Two- Pigs of Outstanding Size

Sirius was looking down at me with amusement. Potter was laughing his head off. Dumbledore was doing that annoying thing where he looked right through you. And Remus was red in the face, looking like he was about to explode from holding in laughter. How we got to this point, I could never be quite sure.

While I was collapsed on the floor, tears leaking from my eyes, Potter decided it was time for a prank. I don't know if he thought it would make me feel better or what but he decided on a prank.

He looked at what he had on him, which happened to be a wand, three dung bombs, two nose-biting teacups, and a tube of mascara. Don't ask _me_ why he had a tube of mascara on him, because I honestly don't want to know what he uses it for in his spare time. Probably Lily Evan's mascara if I'm being honest. So, being the innovative young fellow he was, he multiplied the mascara and dung bombs so that there was enough for each house-elf in Hogwarts to get a dung bomb and a tube of mascara. Potter then somehow got the house-elves to charge at me, brandishing mascara wands and chucking dung bombs. Mascara wands are surprisingly a lot like daggers.

By the time all the house elves were out of dung bombs and had used up all the mascara, I was curled into a messy ball on the floor. You could almost _see _the stench wafting off of me and I was unrecognizable as a human due to the fact that there was about two feet of mascara build up. I don't even want to think about what some of those house-elves did with the dung bombs, nasty little buggers.

During this incident, Dumbledore was talking to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus. All the portraits in the office were screaming in outrage.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH MISBEHAVIOR IN THE HALLOWED HALLS OF HOGWARTS!" Armando Dippet was bellowing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN HELP THAT POOR GIRL!" Dilys Derwent shrieked at Sirius who was standing off to the side snickering.

"I would personally like to know how all the house elves fit in the Headmasters office," Phineas Nigellus cut in smoothly, ignoring whatever Dumbledore was saying.

Potter was worst of all though.

"OH PEEVES!" He screamed. The poltergeist popped up through the floor. "I won. I attacked the new girl first, now where's my galleon?"

"Shan't gonna tell you," Peeves cackled, looking around the room before pelting an ink bottle at me.

I was so done with this Hogwarts business when Dumbledore decided to speak up.

"My dear girl, it seems that the Marauders have welcomed you. They must like you a lot if they did something this creative," Dumbledore said before chuckling a little himself. I had decided that I didn't much like the people of the past. Dumbledore was a bit condescending and manipulative, all Potter had done was wound my ego and hurt my pride, and Sirius had done nothing to help me.

"Well if this is a welcome, I hate to see what would happen if we became friends," I said sarcastically, pushing away my melancholy thoughts for the moment.

"Miss la Bleu, let's get you sorted," Dumbledore said abruptly, changing the subject at speeds that were previously unknown to man-kind.

"Okay… it's just… uh can I go home?" I moaned, get even more upset with the fact that he was trying to sort me, which made me feel as though this was permanent.

"No, my dear, I think that it's time to get you _sorted_," Dumbledore reiterate, putting special emphasis on sorted.

"Fine, let's get this over with," I sighed.

Skulking over to a wooden stool, I snatched the sorting hat from Dumbledore's hands and jammed it on my head. It was a rather large hat too, in that it drooped over my eyes so that I couldn't see the rest of the room

_Ah Miss la Bleu._ The hat startled me, speaking in my mind. I let out a squeak, and, to my annoyance,some people snickered._ You don't know who you are, though you are important to both the future and the past. Remember dear, that the secrets and answers to the future lie in memories and mistakes. _Lousy Sorting Hat, sifting through my thoughts and saying things that sound like riddles that only make sense in its own world. What does it want me to do with what it told me? Study the history of talking hats that just won't tell you what house it wants you in?_ You are too naïve to put in Ravenclaw, though you are smart. Though you are cunning, the Slytherins would never accept you. You would do amazing in Gryffindor, for you have the largest amount of bravery I have seen in a long time, but you are also loyal to your friends and would excel in Hufflepuff. However, I think the best choice would be…_

_GRYFFINDOR!_ The hat yelled out loud, making me jump. That thing has a mouth on it.

"Excellent," Dumbledore smiled, "We can get your robes, wand, and supplies tomorrow. For now though, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin will lead you around the castle, getting you settled and getting you caught up with the rest of your year. You should have no problems."

I can honestly say that I was starting to get extremely irritated with Dumbledore. If someone didn't restrain me I might have maim him. I would have given anything for someone to send me home.

Right before we were due to leave Dumbledore's office, Sirius had suddenly decided it was going to be a 'crusade' and we were all holy knights fighting for rights to the holy land. He pretended to grab a sword and marched out of the room holding said sword in front of his face. Dear lord, I'm going to die here. After that Potty followed with his own imaginary sword, except he was prancing. Honestly prancing. Must be the stag tendencies showing themselves. Sometimes I wonder if I'm imagining this, or if I'm simply insane.

Remus, though he was the most sensible, didn't try to stop his friends. He seemed like he let them push all over him, which was truly a shame as he was a wonderful person.

So Remus held the door for Dumbledore's office open for me as I tried to catch up with the escaped animals, who were halfway down the stairs by now.

"Okay Hales, can I call you Hales, I'm going to call you Hales, ANYWAY this is Gryffindor Common Room. Password is Gerbil Giblets. The Gryffindor Common Room is where all the best people hang out, for example, ME!" Black boy said after he and Potter danced around the castle pretending to be knights, then paced up and down the corridor where the Fat Lady's portrait was seven times before it was deemed safe to walk through.

"You can't call me Hales. And Blackie boy, if you are one of the best people at this school, I fear for my health," I half-yelled, already extremely annoyed at him.

"I HAVE A NICKNAME FROM HALES!" Sirius shrieked before saying the password to a portrait and jumping through the hole left from where the portrait swung open.

"Hello dearie, I apologize for Mr. Black here. One day I can see him pretending to be an assassin and attack my portrait with a knife because he forgot the password. You can enter now, by the way," A portrait with a large woman in a bright pink dress said. From the descriptions that the Harry Potter book gives, this was the Fat Lady. This whole experience was overwhelming, and I was feeling faint by this time. Unbelievable, the entire thing was unbelievable.

"Thanks," I said, flashing the Fat Lady a strained smile before climbing through the portrait hole. Little did I know that as soon as I entered I was going to be attacked by a force that should never be underestimated…Peter Pettigrew and his grotesque figure.

I was truly frightened as a large pink mass shot towards me from over where Remus, Black, and Potter were seated. I had come to the conclusion that it was a pig when it suddenly stopped in front of me, allowing me to properly see its face. It had small, watery blue eyes, and a face that was permanently an unattractive shade of fuchsia.

"Who are YOU?" It squeaked at me. I let out my own squeal, as I thought that this object didn't have the power of speech.

"Wormtail, don't be rude. That's Hayley la Bleu, new…um…transfer student," Remus answered 'Wormtail', who I know as Peter Pettigrew. I was thankful to Remus though, for not disclosing my true origins to someone who was a spy for Voldemort, though I doubted he had went over yet. Maybe I could stop him from leaving the good side? Questions to ponder later.

"Great to meet you Pettigrew. No really, just fab," I said in a monotone. Black burst out laughing and Pettigrew looked like he could've been deeply offended. Or like he was thinking. Maybe that was his thinking look. Oh well, the world will never know.

"Sorry," He squeaked before waddling off into what must have been the boys dormitory.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I apologize for him, he gets nervous around girls."

I took the time that he was speaking to stare a bit at his hair and eyes. That boy was fine!

"Um, Hayley?" Sirius broke through my train of thought. "What're you doing?"

I shook my head. "Uh nothing. This common room is surprisingly red and gold?"

"Yep! It's a home!" James cut through. At the mention of home, my eyes watered up again, but I forced down my tears. My entire life couldn't be sobbing, I refused.


	3. Meeting the Girls and Slytherin

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Harry Potter, I only get to own Hayley and the plotline. The rest is JK Rowlings, 'cuz she's lucky lucky.**

**AN: Hey! Enjoying summer? I can't believe it's already August! AHH! School starts soon. Anyway, Hayley is still offering her Hayley hugs for reviewers! And for those who don't… Voldy's still available *wink, wink* ;). Well, here's the story.**

**AN: Edited 12/31/12. All I can say is I'm no longer 13 praise the heavens.**

Chapter Three- Meeting the Girls, and Slytherin's

"Hayley, you know, at some point you should probably meet your dorm mates. I mean it's too late tonight but tomorrow morning," Sirius sighed after we had been staring at the fire for a while, showing an uncharacteristic amount of sense.

"Yes please anything to get away from you heathens," I replied. Sirius' gaze snapped to me in surprise. He apparently hadn't been expecting a somewhat rude reply.

"Yay!" James yelled. "You can meet my Tiger Lily! Maybe you can be the one to convince her to love me," He trailed off, a dreamy look in his eyes

I looked at him incredulously. I had underestimated the depths of his affection for Lily Evans. "You know what guys, I'm going to bed. Not that this hasn't been fun and all, but beauty sleep," I gestured with my hands before turning up the staircase I hadn't seen Peter walk up. Walking along the hallway, I looked for the placard that read _Fifth Years_. Finally I came upon it. It was the last door in the hallway and there was no sign of light from under the door.

I crept slowly in, the door creeping a bit as it opened. Apparently I hadn't been as quiet as I thought I had been though as when I was almost to the only unused bed, a girl shot up out of her own.

"Who are you?" She asked sleepily, her emerald eyes slightly unfocused. Her long, stick straight red hair caused me to think that I had just had the pleasure of meeting James' one true love.

"Your new dorm mate. My names Hayley, Hayley la Bleu."

"Oh, I'm Lily," Called it, "Evans. Are you a transfer student? Your accent sounds American," She smiled at me, seeming at least semi-coherent.

"Yeah, I've just transferred from…uh…" I trailed off, not exactly sure what my cover was. Dumbledore surely should have told me? "Um… A school in America. And yeah, you got the accent right."

"You're wearing weird clothes…"

I looked down in surprise before I remembered that seeing a girl in a white tank top and Spongebob pajama pants was a bit of an odd sight for a witch from the seventies. Spongebob hadn't even been created yet! "Oh, uh, novelty items, found them in a thrift store," I quickly made up.

"Oh ok…"

"Well g'night, I'm really tired," I replied, emphasizing tired. I really needed to get out of this conversation.

"Night Hayley la Bleu!" She smiled before dropping back down to her pillow and passing back out. Her reminder about my pajamas from 2011 had brought up an awkward point for me. I didn't have any clothes with me, and even if I did, they wouldn't fit in. Was I supposed to wear my Spongebob pajamas until the end of time? My question was answered once I had reached my bed. A large trunk was placed next to it. I could faintly make out 'la Bleu' engraved on a small metal square in the light of the moon.

Climbing between the sheets, I fell asleep the second my head touched the pillow. It had been a long day.

I woke up to a loud beeping noise. I had never liked alarm clocks when I was in 2011 and it wasn't any different in 1975. Unpleasant inventions. Finally the beeping stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief and turned over to fall back asleep. I thought that no one would dare bother me, though I was mistaken when my blanket was rudely yanked from my grasp.

"Chrissakes can't you let me… AHHH!" I mumbled, then shrieked. Four faces were floating above me, all gazing curiously down at me. I pulled the sheet up to my chin defensively. "Who're you," I stated, not wanting an answer. I wasn't a morning person and I was not in the mood to be accosted by four grinning strangers.

"Hey!" One of them giggled happily. "I'm Marlene McKinnon!" Marlene smiled, her blonde pixie cut swishing.

"Hi…" I grumbled. They obviously hadn't picked up on my displeasure. "I'm Hayley."

"Oh I know!" She giggled again. I raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

Another of the girls pushed past her. She was the shortest, and looked to be the neatest of the bunch.

"Sorry bout Marlene, I'm Alice, Alice DeLayne. Marlene is just a little bit hyper. She's already eaten a pack of sugar mice today and she's only been awake ten minutes. You'll have to excuse her," Alice sighed. She seemed to be the glue that held all four girls in the dormitory together and kept everything from falling apart.

The third girl stepped up. She looked a bit like a model. It was quite ridiculous honestly.

"I'm Mary McDonald," She said shyly smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you all, just wait one moment for me to get dressed," I mumbled, still not fully awake.

Stumbling out of bed, I pulled a shirt and skirt from my new trunk, as well as a hair brush, before stumbling towards the bathroom. I lazily pulled them on. Now came the most dreaded part of my morning; attacking my mane of brown hair. It wasn't that I had curly hair, but that I had hair that easily tangled. It was an issue that normally took around thirty minutes to rectify.

Finally, once that was done, I walked down the stairs to the Common Room quickly, trying to avoid my overzealous dorm mates.

I rolled my eyes when I saw that the Marauders were sitting in the chairs around the fire, apparently waiting for someone. To my shock and dismay, the second they saw me they bounded over.

"Hales! Ready to go to Diagon Alley today?" Sirius was apparently excited. Not that I wasn't too.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry _now_ so let's go eat," I whined at them. Even I was impressed with my major whining skills.

"Good! I'm starving!" Sirius huffed playfully, though I was able to hear his stomach growling. Giggling I grabbed James' and Sirius' arms and started dragging them out of the Common Room. I was halfway out the portrait hole when I realized that I had no bloody idea where the Great Hall was.

Sirius shot me a smirk when I halted.

"Let's lead the lady Prongs. Shall we?" He extended his arms to James.

James giggled and faked a blush, "Oh Padsy, of course!" Linking his arm through Sirius' he skipped out.

I rolled my eyes, but followed them.

Walking into the Great Hall behind James and Sirius, I suppressed a gasp at how big it was. It could've held my house inside it easily, leaving room for about five more. My eyes were immediately drawn to the rowdiest table in the room: the Gryffindors. Hiding a smirk at their rambunctiousness, I gazed around at the other tables. The Slytherin table was easy to pick apart being that all the inhabitants looked as though they had smelt something foul. The 'Claws and the 'Puffs I could only tell apart because of a difference in tie color.

When I had reached the Gryffindor table and had taken a seat, the hall fell silent. I looked around nervously. Dumbledore apparently had an announcement.

"This year we have a transfer student," He began in a voice that held the hall in its grasps, though the voice wasn't loud. "Her name is Hayley la Bleu and she is a fifth year Gryffindor who has come from a school in America. You will treat her with utmost respect. Continue eating," He finished. The Hall broke out in whispers. There were never transfer students. Ever.

The only thing that could possibly cut through the shock at a transfer student was a prank. And the Marauders had a special one, just for the most honored and respected students of the Slytherin house.


	4. Pranks and Entering the Alley

**Disclaimer: No**

**AN: Edited 12/31/12**

Chapter Four- Pranks and Entering the Alley

Covered in green slime, with fluorescent pink _everything, _the Slytherin's were fuming. My particular favorite was Lucius Malfoy, though only his hair was pink.

I smirked in amusement before screaming out, "OI LUSCIOUS!"

He sneered across the hall at me, only saying in an oily tone of voice, "It's Lucius, and what are you?"

"DOES THE CARPET MATCH THE CURTAINS?!" I could barely contain my laughter but managed to keep a straight face while asking. I, of course, completely ignored his question.

A small blush rose on his face as the entire Gryffindor table broke into surprised laughter at my lovely comments. I know, hold the applause.

A girl with long, perfect looking black hair and facial features contorted in rage stomped across the hall. Everyone went silent, waiting in anticipation for what would happen. "BLACK!" She shrieked, shoving her wand into Sirius' chest.

"Yes Bella? You know that you could also be calling your sisters, Regulus, and yourself," Sirius replied in a lazy tone of voice. So crazy girl was Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Why was I not surprised that she was the one mad with rage? It appeared that the Marauders had done a special number on Bellatrix. Though her hair was not pink, her leg and arm pit hair had grown so that now it was bursting out of her clothes. That hair _was _pink. Her clothes had been transfigured to resemble those of a prostitute. And, the final touch, her nose had been turned into that of a pigs. It was no wonder she was furious.

While Sirius and Bellatrix were engaged in a fight, Snape had decided to delight the room with a song of his own composition.

He shot up from his seat and climbed upon the table, commanding everyones attention before singing his song. "Lily is… the fairest in the land. James Potter doesn't deserve her because he's a slimy git la la la. Lily is so pretty and she will marry me I'm sure. I LOVE LILY!" Snape shrieked before clapping his hands over is mouth and turning bright red.

I started cracking up, then looked over at James and Sirius and saw them doing the same thing. Lily was bright red and Dumbledore looked highly amused. McGonagall was about to try and stop everything, but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Sirius that was BRILLIANT. Did you see Snape's face? My god so funny!" I giggled at Sirius.

"That's not all love. Wait for it…" He started, laughing along with me. Lucius Malfoy stood up on to the table, stripped to his underpants, looked in a hand mirror and started screaming "I'M SO GORGEOUS! I'M SO GORGEOUS!"

His happy trail was pink.

My mouth hung open for about five seconds, and then I started laughing so hard tears ran down my cheeks. Until I realized I'd be shopping for supplies with ¾ of the group that was behind this, and that I'd be a target for the hexes and jinxes too. Ah well. It was worth it.

"OI LUSCIOUS APPARENTLY THE CARPET DOES MATCH THE CURTAINS!"

"Sirius! James! Remus! We have to go shopping!" I shrieked once they had stopped laughing so hard.

"Okay love, go talk to Dumbledore about that," Sirius said in an unconcerned tone of voice, while James made an impatient shooing gesture with his hand, and Remus smiled apologetically at me. I rolled my eyes. They weren't sorry.

"Fine," I huffed. "Because apparently none of you care about my future in the past."

"Anything I can do for you Miss la Bleu?" Dumbledore asked, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate chip muffin. His eyes were twinkling mischievously, and I shot him an annoyed look. He knew exactly what I was there for.

"Uh, yeah actually, aren't I supposed to be going to Diagon Alley today?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes. One second. MR. BLACK! MR. POTTER! MR. LUPIN!" Dumbledore bellowed, causing everybody's head to turn towards me. Half of the Gryffindor's were glaring at me, apparently thinking that I had gotten their golden boys in trouble. Where Pettigrew was, no one knew.

"Yes Albus? Have I told you that your hat is absolutely smashing?" Sirius flattered. Dumbledore was not wearing a hat.

"You have, actually," Dumbledore said with an amused look on his face, "You boys will be escorting Miss la Bleu to Diagon Alley. Have fun!" He winked at us before pushing four kitchen utensils into each of me and my new buddies hands.

The spork I was holding glowed bright blue, before I felt an odd jerking sensation behind my belly button and found myself spinning through the air. With a bang, I landed on solid ground and my legs fell out from under me, leaving me lying on a hard, stone floor.

Three feet away, Remus landed, much more gracefully I might add. He looked over, saw me in my pathetic heap on the ground, and immediately ran over to help me.

"Oh, gosh, Hayley are you okay?" He asked frantically. He really was the nice guy of the bunch.

"Fine. Just not used to the whole Portkey thing," I groaned, and then pushed myself off the ground just in time to see James and Sirius land on their feet next to me. "Great," I grumbled bitterly, brushing dust off of my clothes. "I'm the only one who can't land on my feet. Fantastic,"

"This, Miss Sarcasm, is the Leaky Cauldron," Sirius smirked. My mouth dropped open. A giant smile made its way across my face. What was I supposed to do? Harry Potter stands here in about fifteen years! That was amazing. James and Sirius each grabbed one of my arms, then dragged me out by my limbs, towards a brick wall out back. Remus grabbed his wand, and then carefully tapped the series of bricks that would open up the entrance to Diagon Alley.

As soon as the entrance was big enough, James and Sirius literally carried me through, and my mouth dropped open in awe. A bustling street was full of brightly colored shops, and people moving quickly. A large, ornate-looking building rose up several stories in front of me.

"Is that…?" I asked James.

James smiled at me fondly. "Yep! Welcome to Diagon Alley. That building you're staring at is Gringotts."

My smile grew impossibly wider.


	5. The Alleys

**Disclaimer: As I suck at writing, I would assume that I am not the all-powerful JK Rowling. However, if you do think I'm JK Rowling, I think you should know that I'm brunette, and don't have an awesome English accent. Tear. Awkward tear. Sigh. Still think that? Thought not. I also don't own the weird, weird book Alice in Wonderland. That book was just TOO weird.**

**AN: AHHH lovin' Sirius cuz he's mah loverrrr :). You're jealous. K bye! Also didn't everyone LOVE HP7 part 2? I mean, I saw it opening day, but how did you guys like it? And sorry this took a while, but I just started school, and I'm taking advanced classes, and, well, I got a lot of homework.**

**AN2: Edited. Again ignore that note PLEASE I BEG YOU**

Chapter Five- Welcome to the Alley

Trailing behind James, Sirius, and Remus, my mouth was so wide open, it looked as though I had unhinged my jaw. Turning around, trying to see everything, I heard little snippets of random conversations, all up and down the street.

"Would you look at that Shooting Star? New this month!"

"Bill! NO! Don't touch that!" Mrs. Weasley, possibly?

"Honestly. Thirteen Sickles for five hairs from a unicorns tail?"

"Mom, can i have…"

"Hurry up! We can't wait all day for you Hayley!" Sirius turned around urgently, surprising me. I shot him a glare. He was intruding upon my enjoyment of magic. "Seriously c'mon. We only have three hours and I want to get ice cream afterwards!"

"Hold up dog boy give me a minute."

Sirius turned around and shot an annoyed glare at me. "Be quiet," He snapped, before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the ornate building ahead of me. His stride being much longer than mine, I had to practically run to keep up with him. He was a giant, really. James and Remus started laughing when they noticed me huffing at him.

"Get used to it darling, Sirius is impatient," James smirked. I scowled at him, but didn't reply.

Finally we were climbing the marble steps upwards, passing by two very short things, with large heads and sneers on their faces. They were dressed in miniature suits with bow ties. I would have almost thought it comical except for the fact that they actually looked quite menacing.

Looking up, I noticed the poem on the door, warning people to not try and fool the goblins, or steal from the vaults. I had assumed my mission had to do with Horcrux hunting, though Dumbledore never mentioned it specifically, so I figured that sometime in the distant future I'd have to break. With that exciting thought, I scanned the poem quickly.

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

I wasn't going to be greedy stealing the Horcrux later on, but somehow I knew the goblins wouldn't care about the motive. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat before following Sirius over to the nearest open desk.

The goblin stared down at us with calculating eyes.

"Yes?" The goblin asked, in a high pitched, reedy voice.

"Can you take me to vault 1597?" Sirius asked in a careful tone of voice. His Uncle Alphard must have already left him money, and he must have already been disinherited I realized.

"Of course, Mister Black. May I see your key?" The goblin asked in a monotone. I was starting to think that they didn't care about anything.

"Here it is, along with my wand," Black said stiffly, pulling out a long stick-like thing and handing it over. Sirius' wand was dark in color, and it looked like it pained him deeply to part with it.

James stood on my other side, and whispered to me, "Sirius doesn't trust the goblins. He thinks that they will report to his family that he was here, with you, who they will assume is muggle-born. They are right of course, but have the wrong idea's. Bloody pureblood supremacists the lot of them. Full heartedly support that lunatic Voldemort or whoever."

I smiled uncomfortably up at James and then immediately turned away. Remus looked at me suspiciously but let it go. Dumbledore apparently hadn't told them that Voldemort would eventually ravage the Wizarding World and leave it in ruins before James' son would eventually be forced to put it back together.

I climbed nervously in the cart, holding my breath as we took off down the rickety track. "I think I-I'm going t-to vom-vomit," I spluttered out after we had made a particularly sharp turn.

"You'll be fine!" James replied cheerfully, a smile plastered on his face. Glaring at the Marauders seemed to start to become a favorite pastime of mine.

When we finally came to a stop, I took a flying leap out of the car and stumbled around on the stone floor. Sitting down I put my head between my knees to try and calm down the nausea. I never had liked roller coasters, though all my friends did, and this cart ride was suspiciously similar to an extreme, unsafe roller coaster.

The goblin, grabbed Sirius' key, and his own, and inserted them in the door. It made a small clicking noise, but didn't open yet. The goblin whispered something that I couldn't hear to the door, and suddenly it swung open. There were piles of wizard money, not to mention priceless jewelry, pottery, and armor. Sirius grabbed some gold, and then retreated. Finally after another nauseous ride in that stupid cart, we were back on solid ground.

"Did you know that Diagon Alley sounds like diagonally?" I asked Remus randomly. He looked at me, amused, shook his head like I had no hope, then turned back towards James and Sirius.

Somehow, within ten minutes, I managed to lose all three of them. The area that I had wandered off onto looked nothing like the bustling street I was on earlier. It looked more like a side street where shady dealings went on. At that point I was getting nervous when I saw the shop name nearest to me. Borgin and Burke's. I gulped. How was it possible that I managed to get lost in Knockturn Alley the first time I was somewhere that wasn't Hogwarts? Just my luck. First lost in time, then lost in the 1970's, dear lord.

As if things weren't bad enough, a group of men rounded the corner just as I was trying to figure out how to get out. "Hey darlin' why don't you join us for some fun," One of them leered at me.

I turned away quickly and speed walked towards the direction where I assumed Diagon Alley would be, hoping desperately that they would leave me alone if I was walking away.

"Don't be like that!" Another called.

"Yeah why don't you come on over?"

As soon as I turned the corner at the end of the alley I broke into a desperate run, praying that I was going the right way. Footsteps pounded after me and a light sweat broke out on my forehead. Finally, just when I thought they would catch me, I rounded a corner and found myself in the middle of Diagon Alley, staring straight at Remus, Sirius and James. Sirius looked furious, a blind rage covering his face, while James and Remus looked extremely worried.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU JUST GO! WHY DID YOU WANDER OFF? BLOODY HELL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE!" He shouted at me, apparently not seeing that I was panting and sweaty.

I flinched at his words. "Sorry, it's not like I wanted to be lost. I didn't mean to, honestly. Take a chill pill," I replied between pants and gasps of air. Remus looked at me concerned, but I waved him off.

Suddenly a white hot flash of rage made its way through my system. What right did Sirius have to be mad at me? "You know what Sirius, I'm not sorry. I was chased chased by some large men through Knockturn Alley, but never mind that, tell me about YOUR hardships today."

Sirius blinked, surprised. "Well, Remus and I got everything for you except for robes and a wand. I even got you an owl," Sirius coughed awkwardly, trying to stop the tense silence that was inevitably forming. He picked up a cage I hadn't noticed from the ground. Inside was a beautiful snowy owl.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'm going to name her Gwen! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed bouncing up and down, then kissing Sirius on the cheek before realizing what I was doing. Blushing, I turned to Remus.

"So, uh, how about those robes?" I asked Remus, blood still rushing to my cheeks. He gave me a knowing look, but nodded.

James led the way to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "After you m'lady, the best shop for all your clothing needs," He said flamboyantly, holding the door open for me. I rolled my eyes, but followed him in. Taking in the shop, my eyes widened. There were robes everywhere! In stacks, on shelves, hanging from racks, even hanging from the ceiling!

"Oh hello Mr Potter, Mr Lupin and Mr Black," A voice called. I whirled around only to see Madame Malkin standing next to a stack of robes. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Remus shook his head. "Well yes, but today we're getting Miss la Bleu robes. She's a new transfer student," He responded politely.

"Ah very well dearie, stand on the pedestal."

After being fitted in my robes, we slowly walked towards the last stop. Ollivander's. I nervously opened the door, and stepped in, looking around at the stacks of boxes holding wands. They seemed to extend backwards forever, as though the shop was infinitely larger than it looked. Remembering just where I was, I rolled my eyes. Of course it was larger than I thought it was.

"Why hello," Said an old voice behind me, and I jumped in surprise. Standing behind me was the most peculiar man I had ever seen, and that's including Dumbledore. He had white hair that puffed out in tufts, and one grey eye and one brown eye. "Here for a wand I'm guessing? Hold out your wand arm." He said to me in a quiet voice, watching as I stuck out my right arm. A magic tape measure stated measuring everything about me, while he asked me questions. The questions were quite odd too, such as what moon I was born under (new) and whether or not I had waded through a lake at midnight (yes...it's a long story).

"Ahh, this might be the wand for you," He said, pulling out an old box, with an elaborately decorated exterior, once he had finished measuring me.. "10 and a half inches, Rosewood, core of a Phoenix feather, particularly good for Defense Against the Dark Arts," he continued on, taking out the wand, and handing it to me. The second I touched I felt warm on the inside and when I waved it, it let out a burst of Butterflies, surrounded by red, gold, blue, pink, and green sparks. I gasped in awe, and then smiled brightly.

"That's a special wand you have there dear. It has been used by many great witches, and just as they were great, you shall be too. Be careful though, The Dark Lord will not like to hear that, though you aren't taught, you are more powerful than he shall ever be," Scared, I paid him, then bolted from the shop to where the boys were waiting.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale," Sirius asked me, sounding worried. I nodded my head tersely, and turned to leave.

Today had been more weird than I could have ever dreamed. I was down my own personal rabbit hole and that, in itself, was frightening.


	6. Boredom

**Disclaimer: OI! No**

**EDITED 1/5/12- IGNORE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Authors Note: Thanks for adding this story to your library TokioHotelForever21! Ok, with football (American) games, being sick, and Geo homework, I didn't have time for this story. Oh, and read my other story, Ave and the Prisoner, please!**

**An2: i tried to edit it before? Okay… Edited for real 1/1/13. What was I thinking writing a 600 word chapter? Oh yeah, I wasn't.**

Chapter Six- Graymont

We travelled quickly back to Hogwarts after meeting with Ollivander. I was still shaken by what happened in his store. Who was I to deserve an amazingly powerful wand? Before that, I was just a teen girl worrying about her next Algebra 2 test! My thoughts before had been consumed with boys and boyfriends, not worries about saving the world. It was all too much.

The day after Diagon Alley, I was due to start classes. I had decided to take DADA, Potions, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Astronomy and Arithmancy. In short, all the required subjects and Arithmancy. I had always been good at math, so it made sense to me to take the closest thing they had.

The day I was due to start classes, I spent an inordinate amount of time pretending to be French to anyone who could listen. Most rolled their eyes, but the more naive ones stared at me in awe. They apparently hadn't been listening to Dumbledore's introduction yesterday.

"Je ne parle pas anglais!" I exclaimed to a group of first years who had apparently not been paying attention yesterday. "Je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas toi! Vous êtes très beau," My knowledge of French was a bit spread thin as I kept talking and eventually I started to make things up. The first years could not tell, to my great amusement. "Ehh… Hier j'ai vu un canard dans ma chambre." Ah, first years.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table shoveling eggs and bacon into my mouth as fast as I could. Engaged in an eating race with Peter, I had to win. Whoever _did _win was to be proclaimed the Queen of Breakfast Food Items. I fully planned on winning; champion eater right here. Peter really didn't think through the whole reward thing though, or else he may have wanted to change it to Champion of the Breakfast Food Items. Who knows. You can never really tell with Peter.

According to the schedule I had received upon returning to the school, I had Defense first today with someone named Professor Graymont. I snorted when I saw the name. 'Graymont' was particularly inviting and brought hope for my year to my heart. Truly.

I wasn't exactly sure how I was supposed to catch up. As I knew all too well, I had recently been a muggle living in the middle of nowhere in the US. Apparently everyone but me had already thought of that though, because when I asked the Marauders they all shot me annoying grins.

Remus explained what I didn't know to me quickly. Apparently the information had been hidden within the paragraph I was too lazy to read. When McGonagall had sent that letter, a charm was placed upon it so that I was at whatever level I was expected to be at for my age. Perfectly average at everything except for Transfiguration, which I was unnaturally gifted at. I laughed when I figured that out. McGonagall was quite a bit more scheming than people thought.

"HAYLEY!" Sirius yelled across the Great Hall. I had been unofficially inducted into the Marauders yesterday night right after I had gotten my schedule. They hadn't really shown me anything private of course, but it was the thought that counts.

Though they had showed me nothing, I had to go through a special ceremony that felt more like hazing than anything. At midnight I had to run around the Forbidden Forest naked. At one I had to steal Mrs Norris. At two I had to write a poem about the marauders and then at eight that morning had to read it out loud to the common room.

"YES SIRI?!" I screamed back. The thing about Sirius was that he hated nicknames other than Padfoot. So this meant I took every opportunity to call him by something that wasn't either of those. Lately, it had been Siri, because he was so vocal about his hatred of that nickname. Apparently the hatred stemmed from the fact that he had a fan club called the Siri Admirers. It was sickening really.

"WANT TO HELP ME PRANK PEEVES?!" Sirius shouted.

I didn't have a death wish. "NO!"

In Defense that day we were introduced to Professor Jayne Graymont. I didn't care about her; she was only there for a year anyways. And I hoped that I would be gone before the year was out.

"Okay, class, OWL's are this year and are…" was all I heard before zoning out. I had a feeling that if I listened to this the first time around, I would be even more bored by the time that it came around the eighth time. When she was finally done lecturing class was over.

The same thing happened for the rest of the classes that day. Nothing much really happened that day. At lunch I almost sat on Peter because I thought he was part of the seat. And right before double potions with the Slytherin's Sirius snuck up on me and I kneed him in the groan.

Accidentally of course.

**AN: IK IT'S SHORT. Sorry. It's a filler chapter….**


	7. Gaunt House

**Disclaimer: Sorry, but if I was JK Rowling would I be spending my Saturday writing fan fiction about a time travelling girl from Ohio? Thought not. So, for those people (read: idiots) who still think I could be JK Rowling in disguise, I know American slang, as that's where I'm from. She doesn't.**

**AN: Yep. SO thanks to GothGirl3030 for adding my story to your favorite story's list. It's incredibly appreciated!**

**AN2: Edited 1/3/13**

Chapter Seven- Gaunt House

Two months of nothingness happened between when I arrived at Hogwarts and when I figured out what I was really supposed to be doing. Dumbledore hadn't told me anything of importance and all I knew was what I had deduced about my purpose. From the beginning I figured it was something to do with Voldemort, but I didn't really have any ideas as to what I would actually have to do. Ignorance is bliss and all, and for my first two months I can quite easily say that I was wasting away in bliss.

I didn't even remember that I was in the past for a purpose until someone reminded me.

I was sitting in the library when, to my surprise, Narcissa Malfoy floated gracefully down in front of me. My eyes widened slightly as I looked up at her curiously. I had never really talked much to her, as she was the so-called Ice Queen of Slytherin, and I didn't really expect her to start a friendship now.

"What do you want Barbie?"

"What's Barbie? Some filthy muggle thing I bet," She flipped her white-blond hair behind her imperiously. "I have a proposition for you. Have you heard about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Dialy Prophet, or are you ignorant?" She asked arrogantly.

My eyes widened when I remembered I was in the past for a reason. "Sorry blondie, no time to talk, have to meet with Dumbledore," I said as I sprinted out of the library.

So I left Barbie sitting at the table, yelling at my back and ran to Dumbledore's office. I proceeded to yell candy names for five minutes before McGonagall came along and took mercy on me by dragging me by my ear up to Dumbledore and giving me a detention. Thoughtful of her really. Finally Dumbledore got her to leave, with promises of revenge for my disturbing the peace in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

"So, Miss la Bleu, I assume you wanted to know what you need to do for your mission, yes?" Dumbledore asked in an innocent voice.

"You know Dumbles, when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me," I rolled my eyes at him. "But yeah that's what I wanted. What am I supposed to be doing?"

He smiled at me. "Have you heard of Horcruxes?"

My eyes lit up. "Why Dumbledore dearest, you only had to ask. You wouldn't happen to know where the Gaunt House is would you?"

* * *

><p>I finally got out of the dark tunnel of apparition and dropped to the ground lifelessly, panting in and out, gagging up spit. Desperately gasping for air, my head spun.<p>

"Never again," I finally choked out. "That was horrible."

Dumbledore smiled at me. "You get used to it after a while. For now I'll just cast an anti-nausea charm on you!" He twinkled, looking much to happy for the situation. Must be the old age.

I noticed my surroundings quickly after my lungs had recovered. We were standing on a dirt road a little ways away from a cottage that looked more fit for housing the dead than the living. On either side of the road there was a thick underbrush making it nearly impossible to stray from the beaten track. The cottage itself was a rather different matter. It was overgrown with ivy and there were what looked like bones hanging from the front door. I shivered; it was a rather imposing sight.

"Are Morfin and Marvolo still here?" I asked cautiously before we started walking towards the castle.

"To the best of my knowledge, Morfin and Marvolo are both dead or imprisoned," Dumbledore answered promptly. I sighed in relief. We wouldn't be attacked by a pair of crazy heirs of Slytherin.

"Okay on we go," I started forward. When I was about to grab the door, Dumbledore's wrist shot out and stopped me from opening it.

"Wait. Tom is sure to have put enchantments on this door," Dumbledore said while waving his wand around in a complicated, completely fake looking way. I giggled. Dumbledore glared at me, as I caused him to drop his wand and let out a string of four letter words, some of which I hadn't even heard before. "Quiet would be appreciated. Tom leaves little to no magical trace whenever he does magic, but I haven't found anything yet. It's only a matter of time before I find whatever he's done to the door."

I smiled, before skipping up to the cottage and opening the door. Dumbledore gasped in anticipation of something happening to me. Nothing did. I turned around and smirked at him.

Then… I was on fire. I had to be dying. I needed to die. Pain rippled across my body, my bones all felt like they were exploding against my nerves. My blood boiled, and my head exploded into migraine like pain. Why wasn't I dead? I needed to die to just end this pain.

Not really, nothing happened. Riddle apparently was less worried about people getting into the cottage than Dumbledore had originally thought. The most climactic thing about me opening the door was old Albus running towards me in slow motion. It was amusing. Dumbledore angrily pushed me out of the way once he realized nothing happened and then did this weird thing where all the dirt in the cottage flew upwards. Somewhere in the pile of rubble, I saw a glint of metal.

I might add that because of his spell I also got a mouthful of dirt. Not that I was bitter.

Spitting out dirt, I pointed the flash of metal out to Dumbledore, most helpfully might I add. He looked at me amused but never the less investigated the flash.

For about the next twenty minutes, Dumbledore waved his wand around in a series of impressive motions, occasionally muttering a word in a language that might have been Latin. Then again, it might also have been Italian. The only romance language I could actually recognize was French and the only thing Dumbledore said in French sounded strangely like mourir, which meant to die. Somehow this didn't calm my racing heart.

Finally Dumbledore and I were kneeling around a silver box, the metal glinting dully in the light of Dumbles' Lumos spell. I slowly made a blood sacrifice, on accident of course. I had found a rusty knife and was playing with it when I cut myself with the end that was sharper than it looked, but it made the box open regardless. Sitting in the middle was the Resurrection Stone, attached to a ring. Dumbledore muttered something that sounded a bit like Ari, and then his hand shot outwards.

"NOOO!" I screeched. I hoped I wasn't too late.

**AN: Cliffhanger :)**


	8. Destroyed

**Disclaimer: It is not mine. I am not making any money off of this, nor do I want to make any money off of this. Thank you.**

**AN: Hello! 500 hits on this story. Exactly. YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY! And thanks to _ for adding this to your story alerts list :). Anyways, it's been less than a month this time, so I'm feeling accomplished!**

**AN2: jesus christ this is awful edited on 6/26/13 (there are also many many more hits now so uh yeah wow)**

Chapter Eight- Destroyed

I really feel like now would be a good point in my account to expand on the real and imaginary roots of a polynomial equation. (3+i) and (3-i) and all. Man, that Algebra. Really gets me going.

Kidding, alright. Here we go.

"NOOO!" I screeched. I hoped I wasn't too late.

Dumbledore's eyes widened perceptibly. He seemed to realize what he was doing, but looked like he wasn't going to be able to stop. The pull to see Ariana, to possibly know what had happened to her was too strong.

"STOP!" I shrieked, whipping out my wand. Pointing it at the chest, I screamed "DISSAEPTUM!" A glowing barrier unfurled itself between Dumbledore's hand and the chest. His hand stopped about two inches above, almost looking as though he was forcefully holding his hand back, though the soft blue glow of the barrier spoke differently.

"Thank you Miss la Bleu," Dumbledore said, sounding uncharacteristically and incredibly shaken. The twinkle in his eyes had gone out, which, as everyone knows, takes quite a bit to accomplish.

"Now, Professor. As tempting as using the ring NOW might be, I feel that we should wait until Voldy's soul has been removed from it. How do you feel about that?" I lectured in a smart sounding voice, if I do say so myself.

Then Dumbledore gave an intellectual, yet utterly confusing speech. "Sometimes, when life gives you the lemons, Miss la Bleu, you have to make the pumpkin juice," I'm not exactly sure why he added the word the in there two times where it shouldn't have been, or what that speech even meant. And I don't know how you use lemons to make pumpkin juice, but I guess there was some deeper meaning hidden in there about not listening to society or something, I'm still not sure.

"How do we destroy this?" Dumbledore said loudly. He had been trying to get my attention for upwards of two minutes by my thoughts were glued onto the idea of making pumpkin juice out of lemons. How would one do that?

"Shouldn't you know? Albus, Albus, Albus. You know Al; I'm very ashamed of you right now. You should know that anything that makes it out of the realm of normal magical repair will work! Anything like Basilisk venom or Fiendfyre will work. Even something thats been imbibed with the essence of basilisk venom. Where have you been these past thousand years, or however long you've been alive," I exclaimed, shaking my head disappointedly.

"Thank you, Miss la Bleu, for just telling me ways to destroy Horcrux's," Dumbles said, the twinkle reappearing.

"So what are you going to do? Storm the Chamber of Secrets to get a basilisk fang from a live basilisk without a parselmouth?" I asked, probably making no sense as even I thought I sounded a bit like I was rambling.

"So the Chamber of Secrets is real? I always had my suspicions." Well, damn, he wasn't supposed to find that out.

* * *

><p>Somehow Dumbles managed to get a basilisk fang and decided I should have the joy of stabbing the Horcrux. Okay, if he's going to allow me to be violent… his loss…of limbs….<p>

So, just as I was getting ready to stab the devil thing, a black whirlwind comes out and lands in front of me. And it forms into the shapes of the Marauders, Lily and the girls. That really made me realize I was actually living in this time, but anyways, it forms into those four people.

"Hayley, you know, you're just a wannabe witch. You're average, worse than average in fact. I don't know why I ever liked you in the first place," Sirius taunted. The rest of the Marauders who were there, and Lily all laughed.

"You lie to us all the time Hayley. You really are just a little bitch, you know that?" 'Lily' smiled vindictively. "I hated you from the beginning."

Even though inherently I knew that it wasn't actually Lily speaking, tears began to well in my eyes.

Then, they morphed into my father. My father had left my mother when I was 11, but for a few months before he had left he had physically and emotionally abused first my mother, then me. He taunted me, saying I wasn't good enough, but that was just the beginning. At first, he only slapped me occasionally, if I had talked back to him. Later on, though, it increased to a usual occurrence and I, at the age of 10 ½, figured out the best ways to sneak out and avoid my father. After he left, I had to go through therapy for two years, but still had emotional scars from the ordeal.

"You worthless little girl…" He started.

"Stab the ring!" Dumbledore shouted, a worried look appearing on his face. He thought I couldn't do it. He thought that I wasn't good enough,

"Your mother never loved you! I never loved you!" My father shouted with an ugly look on his face.

"NO!" I screamed, and plunged the basilisk fang downwards towards the ring. Down, down, down, and a sick kind of pleasure appeared in my heart as the fang made contact with the Horcrux.

The thing let out a bloodcurdling scream, informing me that the strategy had worked, and some thick, blood-like stuff poured out of the crack in the middle of the ring. I collapsed to the ground, drained of energy.

* * *

><p>Three days later, i rejoined the school. I had spent those days in the infirmary, much to the confusion of my friends who had resorted to owling me trying to figure out where I had gone. I hadn't been in the mood for a big scene, so I didn't mention that I was staying in the hospital wing for the time being.<p>

"HALES!" Sirius yelled across the Great Hall the morning I rejoined the school. All the conversation fell silent, and I winced internally from all the attention.

"Hey Sirius," I grinned weakly before he enveloped me in a hug. The smile on my face grew larger and, unbeknownst to me, the smile on his did too.

**AN: If you are being abused by a parent, guardian or anyone else for that matter you can call a hotline, or tell a trusted adult or councilor. Thanks!**


	9. Fluff from the Pillows of Doom

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or anything related. I do not make money off of this, nor do I want to. This is for my own personal excitement and happiness. THANKS!**

**AN: SO! I would be updating Ave and the Prisoner, but my computer broke, and I had already had half of the next chapter saved on that one, so I'm updating Backwards Missions in return. And thanks to LuLu Tonks! I superly appreciate it. Also: I now have 610 reads on this which makes me just ecstatic. I mean, 110 reads in 2 days! WOW! And from amazing places such as from not my home country. *falls down in a fainting fit of joy*. Anyways, yeah I don't usually post this often. You're just LUCKY today, that I was in a creative mood. I'm taking advanced classes (lots of 'em this year) so I'm a busy person. OKAY READ NOW!**

Chapter Nine-Fluff from the Pillows of Doom

After classes that day, I sat casually in the Common Room when Lily Evans, James' pride and joy, plops down next to me on the couch. I hadn't really talked much to the girls in Fifth Year, which was odd, as all me friends from home were either female or gay. Now I was hanging out in the center of testosterone drenched boy land.

"Hey Hales. It's been a while, huh?" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. I thought I was going to lose sight of my extra X Chromosome!" I said, sarcastically adding the part about my XX Chromosome thing.

"You know," Lily started thoughtfully, "If I wasn't a muggleborn, I'd be sitting here like, HUH?"

"Oh so like Jamey boy is all the time?"

"EXACTLY!" Lily said, laughing heartily at my nickname for the Pothead.

"You know what I think we need?" I asked seriously... 'Sirius'ly. TEEHEE!

"What, do tell!" Lily said back, just as somberly.

"A PILLOW FIGHT WITH THE PILLOWS OF DOOM!" I screamed hysterically, chucking one of the fluffy pillows from the couch at her, and gaining the curious attention of the rest of the common room. "Nothing to see here everyone, just me and Lilsies being amazing. Back to your homework!" I said, while waving my hand around imperiously. Lils snorted, while trying to back the laugh that was bubbling upwards.

"Why don't we get Marls,Aliceand Mary and have a Fifth Year Females epic pillow fight for the ages?" Lily asked thoughtfully.

"YES!" I screamed, drawing attention again, but paying it no mind. They just wanted to get some of THIS *gestures hands around wildly*.

"Come on, you crazy, LET US GO FIND THE REST OF OUR KINMEN!" Lily said, shooting her fist up into the air, and marching off towards the library, where Marlene, Alice and Mary probably were.

"We're off to see the wizard!" I started humming under my breath, surprised when the all perfect Lily Evans joined in my hooliganism. She, however, started loudly singing the words. That was when I decided that I needed to marry this girl, not James stinking Potter.

Entering the library, we immediately saw the other girls. Lily and I grabbed them by their arms, and dragged them back to the common room, ignoring their protests the entire way. Life's too short to study in the library, that's my motto!

"Okay girls, Hales and I were sitting sadly, and lonely in the common room when Hales over there came up with an idea that was absolutely brilliant. We have a pillow fight. With the magical pillows of doom," Lily said in all seriousness, looking around as if telling us all a secret spy mission. The rest of the common room was alternating between looking at us suspiciously and staring at our all powerful beauty.

Marley looked excited by the idea of a pillow fight, butAlicegroaned at Lily, while Mary looked thoughtful.

"Do you not remember what happened last time we had a pillow fight?"Aliceasked, looking at Lily cautiously.

"What happened?" I interjected, before Lils could get her mouth open.

Marley's eyes lit up. "OHH let me tell it! Okay, so it was a cold, dark, February night. Valentines Day to be exact. None of us had dates, and we were all feeling the hatred of 'Singles Awareness Day'. So, I casually threw a pillow at Mary. Mary being herself, of course, had to retaliate in the most evil way possible, so she threw one right back. This escalated into what was one extremely epic pillow fight, that ended up spilling from our dorms into the common room,"

"Now," Marley continued, "It just so happens that three of the 'Marauders' were sitting in front of the fire. They saw our pillow fight, and decided to join in, in the most obnoxiously funny way possible. They blew up the pillows, and started using war calls to sound that an epic pillow fight was going on."

Marley paused to take a breath, andAlicecut in.

"Yes it was HILARIOUS until McGonagall came in and saw Dorcas from the year above us rolling around in the fluff, kissing Peter Pettigrew, and took away Hogsmeade rights from the entire 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years for the rest of the year, then made us clean up the entire common room without magic!" She sighed, rolling her eyes at Lils and Marls excitement.

"Yes, but it was TOTALLY WORTH IT!" Lily shrieked, then grabbed a pillow and hit Mary over the head with it.

Mary, who had been quiet the entire time, whipped out her own pillow from behind her back, and slashed it towards Marls, who just HAD to hit back. And then I got involved.

As Marley (Marls, Marlene, whatever) so rightly said the first time, it escalated until it was a full out war. Each man for himself.

And that was when the portrait whole swung open, letting in the Marauders. They were each laughing at some inside joke, or prank, when they saw what was happening, and all their mouths dropped open.

I had Marley in a frozen with her pillow hovering two inches from the prone Lily's head. Mary was floating above us all with a large arsenal of pillows, chucking them all at us as she saw fit.

I saw Sirius wrench his mouth closed, and prepare to talk, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Well girls, I see you forgot what happened last time. I would expect that you told Hales over there before you started this, so may this become a warning for you to learn from your past, so that you aren't doomed to repeat it," He lectured, mock-sternly, before launching himself at us with a war cry, his wand waving madly so fluff fell from the pillows of doom.

"NO NOT THE PILLOWS OF DOOM!" I screamed, mock-crazily. And then Sirius turned his gaze on me.

His gorgeous, inky black hair fell in curls into his sparkling gray eyes, and he was panting slightly from whatever he had been doing before he walked into the common room. He had aristocratic features, that made him beautiful, though he was a boy, and a naturally tan skin tone. He was gorgeous.

"And you. You should've known better than this," He said, feigning disappointment in my actions of joining in.

At that moment, though, Marley accidentally backed up into me, sending me sprawling on top of Sirius, with me straddling him.

My cheeks heated up as Sirius smirked up at me.

"Well love, if I had known you'b be that eager..." He started to say, but was cut off as the portrait hole banged open.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS!" McGonagall shrieked, her eyes scanning the room, then landing on Sirius and I. Uh oh.


	10. Detention and the Room of Hidden Things

**Disclaimer: Yes, so this is SO not mine. If it was like…. Whoa that'd be AMAZING. But it's not… so… *pouts adorably*. **

**AN: Thanks so much to Laurena1234 for adding to your alerts list! And 722 reads? AMAZING! *heart thing that doesn't show up on here...* Plus Chapter 10? I think this is the furthest I've ever actually gotten with a story! Lol, that's kind of sad, but WHATEVER! Oh, and I was just going to make this the detention, but it kind of ran away with me!**

Chapter Ten- Detention and the Room of Hidden Things

For the 'fluff' incident as it came to be called, I got three detentions, as it WAS my first offence and I needed time to 'cope' with my special situation. Sirius, Lily and Marlene, however, had all gotten two weeks of detention every night, because they were all 'instrumental' in McGonagall's 'embarrassment'. PLEASE. I could embarrass her more in ten minutes than that one measly pillow fight did, but I wasn't about to tell HER that.

My first detention was spent cleaning Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with Marlene. Apparently Lily and I, or Sirius and I, or even Lily and Marls were combinations that would result in tragedy, or something along those lines. I thought it was hilarious, to be perfectly honest.

But as we were cleaning, Myrtle floated over us sticking out her tongue, laughing her head off. I had never even heard about Myrtle being happy before, but whatever. As she laughed, while I was cleaning the floors, Marley snuck up behind where Myrtle was and screamed bloody murder. It was actually quite amusing watching Myrtle start screaming as well. Well, it was, until McGonagall heard from someone that this was happening, Peeves probably, and stormed into the bathroom to see me and Marls laughing our butts off, and Myrtle screaming that everyone hated her.

Needless to say for my second night of detention I was paired with Lily, and NOT Marlene. I also had a McGonagall lecture, complete with the pursed lips and all.

"So, Lils, liking anyone at the moment?" I asked casually, while sorting books in the library. I didn't expect the response I was about to get.

"N-no!" Lils answered, stuttering over her words, and saying them WAY to fast.

"Who is it? A Mr. James Potter maybe?" I asked like a reporter.

Lils blushed a deep red, which clashed with her hair, and started to shake her head, but gave up.

"Fine," She sighed. "Yeah, I like James. But you can't tell! I will NOT go out with that… that… that utter FOOL until he stops making fun of me with the whole asking out thing!"

Could she honestly not see that he actually loved her? Well, it wasn't my place to meddle, though I so dearly wanted to. James and Lily ended up together in Seventh Year anyways, not Fifth.

"What about you? I see you blush around a certain Mr. Black!" Lils exclaimed after a moment of silence. My cheeks heated up, proving her point, but I already had an answer ready for THAT question.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't even TALKED to Regulus Black, let alone have time to develop feelings for him!" I answered, hoping against everything that Lily wouldn't take the question further.

"No, no, no! You KNOW that I mean Sirius! So, you like him right?" She asked eagerly. I cursed hope, as it didn't seem to work for me.

"I don't like him!" I said firmly. It sounded like a lie to my ears too though, so I knew Lily wasn't convinced. I didn't like him; I COULDN'T like him, right?

She just shook her head though, and shoved a book rather violently into its place. Well, I always knew Lily was a violent person.

* * *

><p>As I was walking back alone from the detention that night, because Lily apparently had 'Prefect' duties, and NOTHING could get in the way of 'the most important thing since wheels', she wasn't with me. I had snorted quietly to myself at that one, but Lils was stubborn about the whole thing, so I just let it go, not wanting to get in more trouble with Minnie McGonagall. But anyways, as I was walking back alone, I found myself across from the tapestry of that Barnaby dude on the seventh floor.<p>

The Room of Requirement! I could get in and find that other Horcrux! I paced back and forth, back and forth in front of the wall, trying to get to the room where everything was hidden. Finally the door appeared after several failed tries and several different ways of wording my wish. I gaped. I didn't expect that to actually work.

I heaved open the surprisingly heavy doors, and took a hesitant step inside, the gentle sound echoing across the ginormous room. The rows of abandoned things from ages gone by stretched in every direction, the room of hidden things holding everything I could possibly imagine.

I took a couple of tentative steps down the first row, trying to remember where Rowena's diagram was supposed to be. The seventh book was never exactly very clear on the subject though. It just said it was down an aisle and on top of some cupboard thing with an old man's bust and a wig. And I wasn't even sure if my memory on that front was right; I had probably forgotten SOMETHING, I had to have.

I had gotten half way down the row, which was an accomplishment in itself, when the door to the room creaked open again. I dashed behind the nearest thing large enough to hide me, which happened to be a curtain hanging down from a precariously perched broomstick. What was that even doing… never mind…?

I controlled my breathing and held it when I heard pounding footsteps coming in the direction where I was hidden.

"PRONGS! What are we doing in here anyways?" I heard…was that Sirius?... well SOMEONE from the Marauders panting as they drew ever nearer to where I was hidden.

"Because Paddy. I just stole Snapey-kins' wand and I need somewhere to hide it. DUH!" James' voice echoed.

I drew in a sharp breath. They stole his wand? That was going TOO far.

"I don't know Prongs. Isn't that a bit TOO far?" THANK YOU SIRIUS! I CCULD KISS YOU!

"He was staring at Evans like she was a piece of candy during Potions today, again! I couldn't just let him!" I heard James whine.

I stepped out from behind my curtain. I was going to stop this madness. They couldn't steal someone's wand! That was like cutting the lifeline that attached a shark cage to a boat. With someone in the shark cage. And a rabid shark just WAITING to get at them.

"Hayley… what are you doing in here?" James asked nervously the moment he saw me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jamey boy, let's get down to business, shall we? You give me Snape's wand, and I'll let you go free without ever telling precious Lily-kins that this EVER happened," I smiled angelically as James narrowed his eyes at me.

"Prongs, mate, I think you should listen to Hales," Sirius whispered, as if unsure of himself.

"Yes, that's right Potty, listen to Sirius over there. He seems smart," I complimented, only a little bit sarcastically. Sirius face lifted.

"FINE!" James shouted, though his eyes were twinkling. I gulped. I think James just found a new target for a prank. "But, you have to let me prank Snivelly tomorrow!"

"Whatever you do to Snapey boy is fine with me. I don't like the annoying little…urg… either, but just don't take wands. That's TOO far," I said, enunciating each word carefully.

Sirius smiled at me. It seemed that he really didn't want to do this either. I couldn't help but smile back. James handed Snape's wand over, and with that I took off running away from Sirius and James. I was NOT taking chances that they would hex me.


	11. Lucy Wu and the Unforgivable Crew

**Disclaimer: Do I still need to do this? Anyways… IT AINT MINE. Adieu.**

**AN: Ch****ére mes petits chous… (that means my little cabbages) I decided that Cho's mother needed to be in here. Her name is Lucy Wu. CHO CHANG, DOMO ARIGATO CHO CHANG!... Chooo Channgg I ammm sooo in LOVE with Chooo Channng from Bangkok to DIINNGG DANNG! First person to tell me where that's from gets a dedication at the beginning from yours truly. And… GO! If no one replies then WHATEVER. I don't need to take this! Lol, I know I said I wouldn't post for like two weeks in Ave and the Prisoner, but I am procrastinating so… YAY! Lol here's goes hope you like it because I'm in an odd mood. Thanks to y'all for all that yadayadayada too!**

Chapter Eleven- Lucy Wu, and the Unforgivable Crew

"SQUIRREL!" I screamed randomly. It was two weeks after the wand incident, and I was in a mood.

On that subject though, the wand incident had resolved without much trouble, as I stealthily guessed the password to the Slytherin Common Room and left it on some dresser in the fifth year boy's dorm. Slytherin's should really think about using smarter passwords than 'the Dark Lord'. Honestly even SIRIUS could have guessed that, and that in itself should have been a warning sign of impending doom.

But other than that the weeks passed quietly until m outburst. We were sitting in the Great Hall, just waiting for the owls (I have a fear of them ever since one attacked my finger and refused to let go. I had to get it surgically removed. It was quite traumatizing) to arrive.

Sirius, James and Remus looked at me weirdly while Lily grinned, but I ignored them. I was used to the odd looks. BECAUSE ON THE INSIDE I AM NORMAL. Maybe.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked pretending none of that just happened.

Sirius shook his head as if clearing water from his ears.

"Oh yeah! James, I was just coming to tell you that I got a date with that girl Lucy Wu. You know, that hot Ravenclaw?" Sirius said all in a rush. I felt my heart fall but ignored it. I couldn't be falling for Sirius.

"Um, are you sure you like her?" James asked, looking nervous. I rolled my eyes at James, but whatever.

And then Lucy Wu flounced over. She was a deathly pale girl, whose mother was born in China and whose father was from England. Admittedly, she was incredibly pretty, with long, stick straight black hair, and caramel colored eyes with bright red, pouty lips. Her eyes, which had the possibility to be kind and warm, were like ice cold blades, glinting in the light. Her beauty was a kind of a cold, cruel one that you couldn't look too close at, lest you don't like what you see.

"Siri," She pouted, looking up at him through heavily made up eyes, "I'm getting a bit…lonely," She said, drawing circles on his chest with her pointer finger, then shooting a glare at me. I fake vomited into my scrambled eggs.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Sirius smirked. Everyone in the immediate vicinity, including Minnie, rolled their eyes. YES VICTORY FOR THE MINNIE MC-G! SHE SHOOTS AND SHE SCORES! Minnie gagne à vivre. That was my French coming out there for a moment. MY GENIUS IS SHOWING!

Ahem, anyways… I gagged earning a glare from Sirius, but what did I care. It's not like the fact that he had a girlfriend was bothering me or anything. Psht.

Okay, I was so lying to myself, but whatever.

'Siri' dragged Lucy away from the table, probably to go make out in a broom closet or anything. Lily looked worriedly at me, but I looked away hastily. I'd deal with my feelings later. Now though, I had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. With the Slytherin's. Yay *gags*.

"C'mon Lils, let's go."

The walk to the classroom was a silent one, and when we got there I realized we were ten minutes early, but it didn't matter. We just stood outside the door until everyone else arrived, then sat down at our desks in the front row.

Our Defense teacher this year was a middle-aged, former Auror named Jayne Graymont. And though she might have been superb at her job as an Auror, she was NOT a good teacher. We've all had a teacher like her before, but she was truly one of the worst one of THOSE teachers.

Today, though, was going to be interesting. We were learning about the Unforgivable Curses; Avada, Crucio and Imperio.

Of course from my oh-so never-ending knowledge of the Harry Potter universe, I knew all about them. But it would be funny to see how she would try and teach us this time. Last time she let us review with groups of four. A normal teacher would know that THAT never works *laughs fondly*.

"Okay class," Professor Graymont said in her timid voice. "Today we will be learning about the three Unforgivable Curses. Who can name an Unforgivably Curse?"

Only three people's hands went up. Lily's shot up first, mine came next, and Sirius' hand (surprisingly enough) rose slowly afterwards.

"Yes, Miss Elery?" Professor Graymont chose her first victim.

"Evans, not Elery. The Imperius Curse. You can take full control of someone's body and mind. No one can fight it," Lily started. "Another-"

Professor Graymont cut her off. "Very good Miss Elery that is indeed what the Imperius curse does, however…"

I shook my hand higher, channeling my inner Hermione.

"Yes Miss l'Orange?"

"It's la Bleu. Someone can fight off the Imperius Curse if they have a strong will or mind power or have been under the curse before. And another curse is Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse," I said, all prepared to earn points for my complete and utter amazingness.

"Good job Miss l'Orange that is entirely correct," Dang it no points. "I don't think it can be any clearer than that. And what is the last one Mr. Belby?"

"Black, ma'am Mr. Black," Sirius said, then paled visibly as if fighting an inner battle that was draining him of his energy. "The last one is the Cruciatus Curse, or Crucio, where the victim is put under unbelievable pain and feels like they are about to die. Their blood feels as though it's boiling and all the bones in their body are breaking," Sirius said quickly.

"Mr. Black, it sounds as though you've been put under this curse before! Never-the-less that was certainly the most accurate explanation I've heard in a while. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now…" She said, losing the classes attention, as if she ever had it.

I shot a worried look at Sirius. Who had put him under the Cruciatus, and why?


	12. Confusion

**Disclaimer: Yesss it STILL isn't mine. *tears up***

**AN: Gawwwsshhh I just cannot resist writing in JK's fantasy world can I? Oh and expect Orchid Love to be updated maybe Sunday and Ave and the Prisoner maybe Tuesday. And Happy Thanksgiving! THANKS to... JoannaAtHogwarts, Jovie Black, AnonReviewer, and Nemo-Chan for all that jazz. Oh and dedicated to Anon Reviewer who KNEW it was from A Very Potter Musical :)**

Chapter Twelve(**Omahgawd!**)- Confusion

"SIRIUS!" I called after we were done with DADA. What he had said about the whole Cruciatus Curse thing had really bothered me. And I don't worry about others that often. One of my less lovely traits.

"What? What do you want Hales?" Sirius groaned, anticipating my question. We were standing alone in the middle of some corridor on the sixth floor. Classes had already started and it really was a miracle Filch or Mrs. Norris hadn't caught us yet.

Oops, spoke too soon.

"My pretty, is there some bad bad student standing the corridor? We'll hang them by their toes, you mark my words my sweet?" Is it just me or is Filch in a relationship with that cat? Never mind, not the time for that.

Sirius said a word that really shouldn't be used in polite company and dragged me backwards into a broom closet. My back was pressed up against his chest and I could feel his abs against my back. His hands were getting dangerously near to chest area, and I was about to say something about how he OBVIOUSLY wanted me when he made a shushing noise and I shut my mouth, offended. WELL THEN!

I turned around carefully in his arms, careful not to make to much motion lest I make... *gasp* a noise!

"Sirius?" I whispered. He made a shushing noise again and I crossed my arms over my chest, which I really shouldn't have done as it meant I could feel just how strong he was. This wasn't helping my hormone balance. Really it wasn't.

"Well, they got away. I bet it was Peeves! Been trying to get him thrown out of this castle for a quarter century, but NO Dumbledore won't listen to the mutterings of a common Squib like me!" He said in a sarcastic voice.

Sirius' dropped open in shock and glee. Not. Good. He would use Filch's Squib status against him. Not that I had anything against that, but still.

Filch's mutterings got quieter and quieter until I couldn't hear him anymore and let out a sigh of relief, when I felt Sirius' hands inching towards my rear.

"Sirius. Hands. Off. NOW!" I whisper-yelled in an incredibly firm voice. I was quite proud of myself.

He backed off, holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. Praise the Lord, I was safe from the monster.

"Wait, so why do you know so much about the Cruciatus?" I asked. Sirius swore. He was obviously hoping I had forgotten about that. No such luck Sirius, no such luck.

"Umm, background research?"

"Okay, you and I both KNOW that that isn't true. Who put you under it?" I said, poking his chest with my finger, quite violently, if I do say so myself.

He mumbled something I couldn't quite hear, then did something unexpected. He kissed me. Hard. It was more snogging really.

"Mmfff!" Was my muffled reaction. Which still makes me ashamed 'til this day. I swear it does.

I pushed his chest back from mine, and flew out of the broom closet.

"What was that?" I asked sounding harsher then I meant to. I enjoyed I really did, but HE didn't need to know that.

"Umm, a mistake?" He said, sounding like he was questioning himself too before absolutely flat out sprinting down the hallway.

Well that was great. Finally getting kissed by the guy I liked and he calls it a MISTAKE. I was so confused right now.

* * *

><p>It was later on in the day when some First Year walked up to me.<p>

"Yes?" I questioned, seeing him standing there, hands shaking, obviously intimidated.

He jumped, obviously startled. I smirked. Ickle firsties were so cute!

"L-letter for you. F-from Professor D-D-Dumbledore," He stuttered over his words in fear. It is a great feeling, striking fear into peoples hearts.

"Thanks little firstie!" I cheered, then raced through the hallways, reading the note as I went.

It read:

_Miss la Bleu,_

_Come to my office. We need to have a talk about your mission. I've made a development._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_PS I really do love those Cockroach Clusters more than I should._

Cockroach Clusters? Really? The man was absolutely lunatic. Honestly.

Anyways, I walked up to his office and said the password to the crazy gargoyles that were just standing there, and walked up, but before I could knock I heard the Professor call me in. Was that man psychic? Oh, right I forgot Legilimency.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I know where the next Horcrux is. We're going to go find it. Tonight."

Well that man doesn't beat around the bush does he?


	13. The Lake

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sirius Black, him and the other Harry Potter characters, along with the Harry Potter world are not mine. *tears up*. This is a sad moment for me.**

**AN: Hehehe hi. I have 1,177 reads on this story. Let me say WOW. Taking in this moment. Anyways thanks to horseluvr888 for adding to your favorite stories! SOO I am making this long to make up for that meh stuff I posted last. I was feeling INSPIRED today. Enjoy you reader people! By the way, for this Horcrux, we're assuming that the whole Regulus thing has already happened, though I am aware that it hasn't.**

_Recap:_

_"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, honestly curious._

_"I know where the next Horcrux is. We're going to go find it. Tonight."_

_Well that man doesn't beat around the bush does he?_

Chapter Thirteen- The Lake

"T-t-tonight?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Miss la Bleu, tonight," Dumbledore smiled good-naturedly at me, yet for some reason I got the feeling that he was laughing at me somewhere deep inside his long-haired, oddly bearded head. And the twinkle was in full force.

"Thanks for the warning," I mumbled, glowering darkly at the walls. Ohh look, a sneakoscope!

"What was that?" Stupid twinkle, glowing stupid brighter.

"Nothing, nothing," I muttered, still glaring at the pretty, shiny, sparkly sneakoscope. It was a lovely specimen if I do say so myself, unlike Sirius', which I had seen earlier that week. It was gray, and spit ash colored fire at anything that dared to move. I still had the burn marks. They were sitting on my arm.

"Good, good. So, if you can run back to your Common Room, preferably quickly, and get your wand, which I know you left lying on that chair right next to the fire, then we can be off," Evil twinkle. EVIL. TWINKLE. And how does this, this, this… man know where I left my wand? Stupid Albus 'For the Greater Good' Dumbledore. Meddling little whipper-snapper.

Needless to say I ran quickly back to the Common Room. Who should I see upon entering but Sirius Black, the boy who kissed me, after tugging me into a broom closet, and getting VERY close to me, after telling us that he was DATING Lucy Wu? Awkward much?

And he was sitting in the chair next to where my wand was so conveniently placed. Yay. My awkward meter is reading off the charts right now guys. Alert. Beep beep beep.

"Um, Hayley why are you digging through a chair? I mean I get touching the place where multiple peoples butts have been might be attractive for you, as that's as far as you'll ever get, but…" Sirius smirked.

The nerve of some people! "Well, I am not going to even dignify that with a response!" I huffed.

"Too late, love," I literally growled when he said that. "And looking for this?"

He was holding up my wand, grinning irritatingly. Just my luck.

"Yes, and I need it right now please!" I said, my lip twitching. That's right; I was putting on my pathetic face. It tends to make people want to give me what I want.

"Don't give me that face. I'm aware it's fake," Sirius kept his irritating smile plastered on her face. I stuck my tongue out at him. Mature, right?

So I ran over, stole my wand, did a ninja flip and strutted out of the Common Room in all my awesomeness. Heck yes. Because I can.

"So, I take it you got your wand back from Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked after I 'sassed' the gargoyles and got a detention from disrespecting their authority. I had no idea that gargoyles were allowed to give detentions. Nice, Dumbles, give more power to talking statues than to your lovely students like me. I mean I AM the best!

I must have made a proud face or something because impossibly the twinkle got more sparkly. It angers me.

"Well, if you just grab onto my arm, we can apparte to where we will be going!" He knows how to change a subject apparently.

"Whatevs Dumbles, let's just go," I don't know if you can tell, but when I'm annoyed or uncomfortable I tend to get sarcastic. Another character trait that's just pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Quite Sexy.

I grabbed onto his arm and we were immediately sucked into the vacuum that was travel by apparition. God, I hated it. Just when I felt that I was going to explode from lack of oxygen, we landed on a cliff, by the sea. I collapsed onto the rocks, scraping my legs but not caring.

Then I looked around. "Crap, this is the one by the lake right? Slytherin's locket?"

Dumbles looked over in surprise, but nodded. YES SCORE FOR THE AMERICAN! I then did a victory dance, much to Dumbles shock, and confusion. It's always a good day when I confuse Dumbles dearest.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I announced after doing my dance, and then started hiking towards where I thought that the cave must be. I was wrong.

"This way, Miss la Bleu," Dumbleydope said, pointing in the complete opposite direction. I turned around dramatically and marched the other way, quite joyously if I had a say in it. We finally came towards a landing and Dumbles gestured for me to watch.

"Just do what I do Miss la Bleu," He lectured, then, with an amazing grave for a man that was like a thousand years old, if not a hundred and fifty, dove majestically into the water. Let me say that I was jealous. Just personally.

I did a cannonball into the frigid water, which was pretty cool, and started swimming in the direction Dumbles was gesturing. Getting out of the water at the entrance to wherever the cave was, I started shivering violently. It was just too much, with the freezing water, and the icy air. Dumbles clambered out behind me, noticeably less graceful than his dive, but still deserving about seven points for form.

"Okay, Miss la Bleu, do you know how to get into the cave?" Dumbles smirked, probably expecting me to not know. I smirked back.

"Of course," I said knowingly, then walked up to a section of wall and made a cut into my arm using a rock. I then casually made a blood sacrifice to the Dark Lord. No big deal. I mean it's not like I'm weakening myself willingly to be able to get to a lake surrounded by dark magic. Psht.

Dumbles raised his eyebrows when the arch appeared. I smirked again. It appeared I had legit guessing skills. Because I had no idea that that archway was right there.

I casually led the way through the arch and saw the lake. And let me tell you it was even more ghastly than reading it in the sixth Harry Potter book. The surface of the lake looked like black glass, and was emitting a ghostly glow, which scared me. In the center, almost further than I could see, was a tiny island with a kind of altar on the center, which had a dark-mark green misty coming off the top. I shivered.

And then Dumbles ran into me. And it was almost all over. I tripped forward and almost slipped off the edge of the ledge I was perched upon. Dumbledore grabbed my arm at the last moment and steadied me, but I eyed the lake nervously, knowing what was waiting for me in there. Inferi. The bodies of the deceased, enchanted to do a dark wizard's will. Yes I got that all from memory. I am LEGEND.

I wondered whose bodies were in there. Where the children who he tormented from the days in the orphanage here? Or how about the body of Marvolo Gaunt, or the thousands of others that he would kill, or had already? I shuddered, but kept inching along the ledge.

And then I felt it. A sort of creeping chill, dancing stealthily up my spine. I looked around, but could see nothing except for Dumbledore. I reached upwards unsurely. This couldn't possibly be that easy, could it?

Apparently it was. My hand met a surprisingly warm, but rusty feeling chain, and I grabbed onto it. Hauling the chin upwards from the depths of the glassy looking lake, I finally reached the point where the boat came into view.

It was a sort of rickety looking raft, only seeming as if it would have enough room, and buoyancy to support one person, but I, being the all-knowing thing that I am, knew that it could only hold one wizard of age, plus another 'lesser' being, or someone without a wizard over the age of seventeen's magic.

I clambered into the raft, accidentally pushing it off the edge a little, and going down into a split. Oopsies.

"Accio Dumbles!" I shrieked, pointing my wand at him. It succeeded in dragging the boat back to the edge; EVERYONE knows summoning charms don't work on humans. Duh, Harry in Book Seven, duh.

"Miss la Bleu, would you kindly allow me to join you in your boat?" Dumbles smiled, twinkling still. Grr.

"Of course Dumbleydope. It would be my pleasure," I made an exaggerated hand gesture, practically pushing Dumbles in next to me on the boat. Or as Nemo says, butt. Teehee, butt. Oh, how I adore Finding Nemo.

After Dumbledore sat down, the boat shot off towards the island. I could see ghostly white shapes drifting below me and gulped. It seemed we were jumping out of the frying pan of the ledge, and into the fire.


	14. Slytherin's Locket

**Disclaimer: Never shall be mine… *sigh***

**AN: Hehe that's another two hundred reads people :)! Anyways I had a VERY good day today, so here's the next chapter. I really hope my extremely giddy mood doesn't show! And special thanks to Constant Day Dreamer19, and flowerspot! Here you go, mes petits chous (that means my little cabbages! :D)**

_Recap:_

_After Dumbledore sat down, the boat shot off towards the island. I could see ghostly white shapes drifting below me and gulped. It seemed we were jumping out of the frying pan of the ledge, and into the fire._

Chapter Fourteen- Slytherin's Locket

Sitting in the raft. Waiting in the raft. Because it would've been too easy for the stupid raft to just go quickly towards the little island of deathly horrors, no we had to wait for half an hour, shooting over Inferius (I can't think of them as dead people, I just can't) just to get to an island where I would end up having either Dumbles or myself drink devil potion that makes us remember our worst nightmare. Much like that other Horcrux, to be perfectly honest.

"Professor?"

Dumbles looked over at me worriedly. Apparently it was quite shocking that I'd used a term of such respect for the old sack of crazy. "Yes, Miss la Bleu?"

"How are we going to open the locket so we can stab it? It won't get destroyed unless it's opened. And who's going to destroy it this time? I… I don't… I can't… I don't think it should be me," I muttered nervously. It was… hard for me to be vulnerable. Character flaw, but I don't know, it's a side effect of me being too stubborn to admit to anything.

"Miss la Bleu," Dumbledore began amusedly, and then started to look serious. I wonder about that man, truly I do. "I think that we shall need a parselmouth to open it. Are you extremely averse to trying your hand at talking to snakes?"

"Yes. I can't talk to snakes."

"Well that SHALL be a problem. None the less, we're another step closer defeating Voldemort!"

Again, can that man possibly checked into a mental hospital? I would sign the papers, pinky swear!

I was shaken from my thoughts by a bump that shoo the boat. I jumped up and shrieked, while wildly turning my head from side to side, only to find out that we had arrived at the island of doom. Whoop dee doo.

Dumbles led the way out of our lovely raft, and I followed majestically, looking beautiful as always, caramel hair swinging dramatically. And that wasn't even because I whipped my hair back and forth. It was just skill.

I skipped in front of him and stopped in front of the basin. Yet again JK didn't do the horrors of it justice. It was just… shiver inducing. And not in the good way at all.

I pushed my hand in front of me, and about a foot from the surface it met an ice cold barrier that seemed to draw the strength from my very bones. I shuddered, feeling strangely violated. Pulling out my wand, my hand somehow knew exactly what to do to make the flask appear. Dumbledore was watching fascinatedly from behind, as if he didn't know whether or not to stop me from what I was doing. As I put the flask into the basin though, he seemed to figure it out and his eyes widened.

"Are you doing what I think you are?" Dumbles asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "No," I said quite shortly, and pulled the flask out, potion and all and dumped the potion on the ground. Ingenious, eh? When I was reading the sixth book, I was surprised JK didn't think of it. But because I'm here now, I'll just show them all how much smarter I am than them. I puffed up my chest proudly.

Dumbles had gasped when I had oh-so dramatically chucked the potion at the ground, but I was busy feeling proud of myself. Looking down, I saw what he was gasping so crazily about. The potion had eaten away a perfectly circular hole in the rock, like it was an acid or something, and had made the water peek through. In fact, a ghostly hand was rising through it.

"Incendio!" Dumbles intoned dramatically, pointing his wand at the hand. Because fire is the thing that pushes back Inferi. Psht, I knew that.

I kept doing my potion thing, but pouring it through the hole. The potion spread out dramatically, staining the water all around the island of doom the sickly green of a dark mark. I guess that it must have been poisonous to the Inferi too, as I kept seeing sparks coming up through the water, as if magic was leaving… dead bodies.

I shivered, but kept going. Dumbles had forgotten to dry my clothes, and I had no idea how to. Typical. Just typical. I looked quite pointedly at him, but he ignored me.

Sighing, I looked down when my flask hit stone. I had drained the potion fully. Reaching in, I grasped the heavy necklace inside and pulled it out dramatically.

The heavy locket glinted in the dull light emanating from the potion that was spreading through the lake. It was large, about the size of the egg, and looked extremely expensive, as though it was made of gold. The crowing jewel, though, was the snake twirled into the shape of an S on the front, representing Slytherin. I glared at it. I hated this whole mission, and the THING whose soul was trapped inside of it was the reason for it.

Dumbledore looked on, almost seeming as if he wanted to grasp it; to own it. I recalled his problem with greediness when in a position of great power. He most definitely would NOT be getting near this locket.

"Umm, Dumbleydope? Let's blow this popsicle stand!" I exclaimed, trying to break him out of his trance.

Dumbles shook his head dazedly, like he was shaking himself out of a haze. I waved my hand crazily in front of his face.

"Miss la Bleu, may I ask what you are doing?" Dumbles looked at me, the twinkly in full force.

"Nothing, Mr. Dumbledore. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I could see the smile in his eyes, and narrowed mine, but didn't say anything and climbed back into the boat.

Dumbles climbed in afterwards and we set off for the edge of the cave. I would be SO happy to be out of here.


	15. Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: This is about as much mine as Will and Tessa from Clockwork Angel don't deserve to be together. For those who haven't read Clockwork Angel and Prince, Will is to Tessa as Lily Potter is to James. AKA PERFECT!**

**AN: Hehe yes I'm back after what? A week? Anyways, thanks to all who did anything and I now have over 1500 reads! More hundred reads than there are chapters, AKA. THANK YOU MY LOVELIES! Lol, I'm pretty sure I promised myself I would never say that… Anyways here's the next chapter. And the nightmare she has was actually based off of one I had, but paraphrased into something incoherent. It was some scary stuff man. Another thing is that I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, and it might be my favorite… so I hope you guys love it!**

Chapter Fifteen- Astronomy Tower

I'm just going to skip the boring part where Dumbles and I oh-so amazingly stumbled out of the cave and I did a ninja flip, which only the awesome can do, and apparated back to Hogwarts. Yep I'll just skip over to the part where I flounced into the Great Hall, covered in mud, salt water and dirt with a long gash on my arm.

It was during the middle of dinner so I decided to go for the dramatic entrance and just blast the doors open like Moody does in Harry's fourth year, you know?

It was pretty epic, especially when everyone turned around in their seats to stare at me, in all my amazing glory. I had missed about three classes going with Dumbledore to acquire the Horcrux, and was still wearing a ripped school blouse, gold and red tie and a skirt which, instead of going to right above my knee like all the normal people (notice, not including Sirius' fan club), was ripped so it came halfway down my thigh. Classy.

Instead of letting people's stares get to me, though, I did the amazing thing, smirked and screamed "COME AT ME BRO!" Before prancing over to the Gryffindor table and plopping down into a seat next to Lily, Marlene, Mary and Alice.

Because James was sitting with the rest of the Marauders across the table with a creepy grin on his face, and Lily was looking angry while Marlene was grinning along with Jamey boy, I assumed that James had dragged the Marauders there without Lily's permission and refused to move, most likely hexing Lily to her seat so that she couldn't leave when he refused to.

Have I mentioned just how much I like James? I mean, as a friend of course, but still. I used to think he was annoying, as shown by my thoughts at the beginning, but really he's hilarious but ridiculously loyal. And, as a crowning jewel he doesn't go all freaky on people when they try to care, or say something that bothers him. I think he's honestly like the perfect friend, just, you know, kind of crazy and prank oriented and stuff.

The second I fell oh-so gracefully down into my seat though, I was bombarded with questions about why I had a still-leaking inches long gash on my arm, why my uniform was ripped and why I looked like I did.

One voice was conspicuously absent from those questions though. Who could that be? You guessed it. He was staring at me with a look a bit like surprise and worry combined on his face. I looked back at him in confusion, but the pressing questions of my friends were kind of important, so I started to answer those.

"What happened to your arm?" Marls wanted to know.

"Why does your uniform look like that? Oh, it MUST be against dress code!" Lils fretted.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Ah, Alice. She really was funny.

"Where were you?" And that had to have been Mary, getting right down to the truth of the matter.

In the few weeks, months, whatever that I'd been in this lovely place, I had really gotten the sense of these girl personalities and we had become tight-knit. I know it doesn't seem like it from my sexy narrating, but we were. We had had a Truth or Dare session where I found out things about them that they definitely didn't want their mothers to know. Especially Lily. Whew, who knew that girl had it in her? Anyways, that's a story for a different time, but the point of that was that we were like peanut butter and jelly. Meant to be best friends forever. As cliché as that sounds.

"Well, maybe I jumped in the Black Lake!" I exclaimed after listening to all their questions, while looking pointedly at all the other girls, who blushed, remembering the skinny dipping incident at 2 am a couple of weeks ago. How were we supposed to know that the Giant Squid wouldn't appreciate five nude girls jumping into his territory?

But again, a story for a different time. So they dropped the questions after that, but making James, Remus, Sirius and Peter stick one eyebrow up at exactly the same time. Kind of scary, but they were obviously curious about why all the girls decided to drop the subject after hearing about the lake. Well THEY would never find out!

"Come on ladies; let's not stay too long at this table lest those virtue stealers get the real story of what happened at the lake that night!" I nodded valiantly and, grabbing Mary and Alice's arms, who pulled Lily and Marlsey with them. We all marched towards the Common Room, where we took one look at each other and then collapsed on one of the couches in a dog pile, cracking up.

I really do love those girls….

* * *

><p><em>I was running. Running from what? Oh, right the girl who was now my stepsister. Chasing me, getting ever closer. Embarrassing my friends. Riding my bike towards the way out. Avoiding the spotlight chasing me. Looking forwards, falling off the cliff that appeared out of nowhere ensnaring myself on those trees, falling, falling, falling, hitting the ground, almost dead, almost dead, can't escape, can't escape… and there she is. I'm dead. I'm going to be dead. Forgotten. Never remembered. Never cared about….<em>

I woke up in a cold sweat later that night. Remembering the aforementioned mess of thoughts that mean nothing to anybody who hadn't experienced the pure horror of that stupid nightmare, I shuddered.

Looking around, I made sure no one been awaken by me probably screaming my head off, and pulled on a night robe. Skipping lightly out of bed, I made my way down to the Common Room, out of the Portrait Hole, and to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

I climbed up to the top, and the wind whipped my hair around my head, making it even more tangled than it was before. I didn't care. My lip was trembling, I was about to cry, and I didn't even want to think about my hair so I didn't.

Looking around, I noticed the stars shining more brightly than I had ever seen them shining before. The Whomping Willow was flailing at some bird in the distance, and the grounds were eerily silent. The only sound that could be heard was the whistling wind. Snow was falling softly downwards, in perfectly imperfect spirals, piling up on the grounds, making Hogwarts look like a postcard, or a frosted cake. Icicles hung down from the branches on the leafless trees, and from the evergreen branches, looking like perfect little wands. It was so beautifully… amazing. I can't even describe it.

I had forgotten that it was later in the year (read: December) than was really wise to be outside, on a tower, at midnight wearing nothing more than your pajamas and a robe, but it didn't matter to me. I needed to get out of that room, it was suffocating me.

Sighing, I sat down, and pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to conserve body heat, while at the same time trying to keep myself from exploding. I wasn't sure I could do this anymore. Not sure at all.

About a half an hour after I had sat down on the roof of the Astronomy Tower, I heard a noise that sounded like footsteps. Whipping around, I saw someone I had most definitely note expected to see.

"Snape?"


	16. Fight

**Disclaimer: It is not mine and it never shall be.**

**AN: Hey guys! I have over 1700 reads, let me say whoa! And thanks to yvonna for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! Oh, and Happy Chanukah to those who celebrate, Merry Christmas, Happy Eid (When is Eid anyways?) Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, see? I'm culturally diverse! And enjoy the next chapter! Also; My name is not Hayley, nor has it ever been. I just kind of like that name. Thanks y'all! Lol, again I'm not southern either…. And don't judge too harshly, I'm not that happy with this chapter either.**

Chapter Sixteen- Fight

"Snape?"

* * *

><p>The surly looking half-man half-boy grunted out profanities at me, but I ignored them and him.<p>

His greasy hair hung down in lank sheets to his chin, the wind not even making his hair move an inch. The boy had a definite aura of unhealthiness surrounding him. Snape was wearing an over-large, over-long man's undershirt and some faded forest-green pajama pants. Overall? I felt sorry for the boy.

That was before he drew out his wand and yelled "NOW!" A whole slew of slimy Slytherin's jumped out of the shadows. See what I did there? Alliteration. Because that is just a skill that Hayley la Bleu possesses indefinitely.

"Do you know why we're here" Snape intoned in a dramatic voice.

"Not at all, my dear children, not at all. But I'm sure if I wait around long enough, you'll tell me," I said in a Dumbles type voice. Skill.

"You have done something to displease the Dark Lord," Luscious Malfoy drawled in a sarcastic tone. Now I'm perfectly aware that it's Lucius but that being said, Luscious is just so much more fun! And it's more easily made fun of than LUCIUS even, can you imagine that?

"YES! MY EVILPLAN IS WORKING!" I mock-cheered, but apparently did a good job of it as one of the nameless Slytherin's who are the bane of my existence growled.

"You have destroyed something of his," Regulus Black (poor Sirikinz, learning about this will crush him) smirked, keeping his wand carefully trained on me.

Well, shi…ute. Shute, this means they know.

"Now boys, let us not be hasty," I started but was cut off by some large kid that could probably knock me down if he touched me.

"Sucks girl, you're coming with us," And they all fired spells at me.

Peachy. That just made me sound old, ignore that._ Great_, yes, that's better. Just how I wanted to spend my nightmare induced sulking time. Being in a duel with some freaking crazy Slytherin's. My day has just been ruined even more than it was before.

I woke up hours later shivering and looked around. Where was I? There were trees, barely any light, and I was… in my underwear and bra? Covered with snow? Well that could NOT be anything good!

Slowly climbing to my feet I took a better look at my surroundings. Birds were flitting around, flashes of red, blue and brown against the barren tree trunks and snow. And we get to the snow. It was piled up around me, a foot, or two, high. Except for where I was lying. There was a perfect circle encompassing where I was lying. The only snow that hit me was the flakes that were gently floating down, too peacefully for what appeared to have happened.

That was when I took stock of my own appearance. It shocked me; I'm not going to lie. Bluish bruises were forming all across my stomach, arms, and legs. There were even more gashes across my arms, plus the one from the cave thing, and that one had reopened and was leaking blood along with the rest of the others.

I hadn't been raped, had I? No, I decided, I would _know_. But still, I was in the middle of some forest, in some random place that I had no idea where it was, Voldemort was after me, because somehow he knew that I was destroying Horcrux's, and I was about to get hypothermia.

No joke. I know I wasn't exactly describing how cold I actually was, and how much I actually hurt, but I am NOT about to bring this up, as I tried so hard to forget it right after it happened. I do NOT want to bring up old scars.

But back to the forest. I stumbled around for a couple of hours until I somehow reached the edge. It was just luck I guess, as I realized I was in the Forbidden Forest, which almost literally goes on forever.

And that was when I blacked out. Again.

* * *

><p>When I came to the next time, I heard voices floating above me. Keeping my eyes tightly shut, I listened in.<p>

"Is she okay?" A smooth voice, that sounded like it was coated in chocolate asked nervously.

"She'll recover," Another, sharper voice said.

"How soon?" The first voice asked, more urgently.

"Three days? A week? I honestly don't know!" The second voice enunciated whatever it was saying clearly.

"FIGURE IT OUT!" The first voice, which I could now tell was masculine, shrieked.

"Mr. Black, it would be wise to keep your voice down. Miss la Bleu is about to open her eyes anyways," A voice that was most obviously Dumbledore's said.

As there was no fooling Dumbles, I dragged my eyelids open and blinked wearily at the scene above me. James was holding back Sirius, who looked as though he wanted to lunge at Madame Pomfrey. On the other side of my hospital bed, which was surprisingly comfortable FYI, were Lily, Marley, Alice, and Mary who all looked on the verge of crying, with red-rimmed eyes, and a box of tissues perched on Mary's lap.

"Well, I'm alive?" I said, almost questioningly. And that was when Lily leaped at me, squeezing me to death with hugs.

After about half an hour of tearful reunions and Sirius bugging me about who hurt me, I was finally left only with Dumbles.

"Miss la Bleu, it would be wise to tell me who did this to you," Dumbles said in a serious voice, the oh-so amazingful twinkle almost completely gone.

"Well, about that…"

"Miss la Bleu, unless you want me to bring Mr. Black back in here and have him interrogate you until you die, I would suggest you tell me."

I huffed, then gave in.

"Fine, I was having a nightmare, so..."


	17. No Place Like Hogwarts for the Holidays

**DIsclaimer: It is not mine!**

**A/N: Wowzerz people, I have over 1900 hits! And by the time I look at the computer after posting this? I will have over 2000! You guys are the best! Anyways! Lol Merry belated Christmas. I'm driving for like nine or ten (or eleven) hours today so I shall post when I have Wifi! Maybe…. Ha ha, anyways (I say that word too much) Have a nice holiday season, and don't kill anybody as that would be pretty bad. Thanks to MaybeIt'sFate! And because I got a new MacBook Air (YESYESYES!) for Christmas I won't have to wait for people to get off the computer for me to use it which equals more updates hopefully! Ha ha goodbye for now I guess..or not… the world may never know! Oh and btw, long chapter, eh? Longest chapter yet!**

Chapter Seventeen- No Place Like Hogwarts for the Holidays

Months passed and again nothing much happened. Dumbles and I still hadn't made any progress regarding the whole Parselmouth opening locket thing, but I was okay with it. After we had gotten back, I had realized that I really actually had like seven years or something insane like that until I had to kill Voldemort so I wasn't actually too worried. I had also fully realized, though I thought it was realized before, that I wasn't going to be going back home, and honestly? It didn't bother me that much. My friends back there were the kind of backstabbing, if they thought that you wouldn't make them more popular they wouldn't talk to you, type of friends. As fun as they were, I really couldn't count them as my friends. My mom, though loving, and caring, didn't really know how to be a mother, and my father? I didn't even want to talk about that, but you know it anyways. From that stupid ring.

Ignoring that though, it was now Holiday Break and life went on normally. That night was Christmas Eve and Lily, Marley, Alice, Mary and I were lying around, draped oddly over the Common Room chairs. We were gaining weird looks, as every few minutes we would all burst out into loud guffaws. It was quite amusing, even though, because it was holiday break, most people were gone. There was still quite a large amount of people in the Common Room. Of course, everyone in the Fifth Year girls dorm had stayed, more joy for Minnie McG and Sluggy!

The whole Sirius unforgivable Crucio thing was still bothering me, but I was able to put it to the back of mind for the holidays. As soon as those were over though, I was determined to find out who crucio'd Sirius!

"And then… wait for this… Potter said 'Lily-flower I shall swear off pranks if you go out with me' and then Sirius came up from behind and started slapping him saying 'who are you and what have you done with my Prongsie!' It was the funniest thing!" Lily giggled, her bright red hair swinging around her head merrily and her green eyes twinkling. The rest of us looked at her a little weirdly and then started laughing quietly ourselves, just because that whole thing wasn't even that funny.

The other thing that the holidays meant was that Potter, Pettigrew, Remus and Blackie boy generally went home, or at least that's what Alice had assured me. When Lily heard that Black and Potter were staying this Christmas she broke into tears. Almost literally. It was quite amusing until she started chasing us all around with a bat.

Yes that really happened. It was quite scary at the time, but now, like everything else, it was hilarious. Just freaking hilarious….

"So ladies…" A new voice trailed in. I fought the urge to groan. I did not need Sirius Black bothering me today, no I did NOT.

"Black, I'm going to stop you right there. You are NOT going to ruin this holiday by making Hales all freaky," I cringed when Marlene snapped that in Sirius' face. He still thought I allowed no one to call me Hales. I was hoping it would stay that way, but it appeared he would now call me that too.

"Oh, but _Hales_ so dearly needs me," Sirius smirked, with a maniacal twinkle lighting up his eyes. But then, James, who shalt now be known as Mr. Lily Evans walked down the stairs from the boys dorm and his hazel eyes lit up. Lily saw this and gulped, before attempting to bolt up the girls dorms stairs, her red hair in a whirlwind behind her. Too late though, as when Lily was halfway up the stairs, Mr. Lily Evans stuck his foot on the bottom step and the turned the stairs into a slide. A fatal flaw in design in my point of view.

Lils came crashing down the stone slide and landed in Mr. Lily Evans arms. She blushed before punching his arm and walking over to the chairs and collapsing on the one she previously occupied with a stony expression on her face. I flinched as a result of that expression because whenever Lils looked particularly explosive, the world was going to die. Truly and really. No lie. Cross my heart and hope to die. That rhymed….

"Well Evans, want to go out with me?" James AKA Mr. Lily Evans asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes and said "375," Everyone else looked at me confused.

Finally Alice looked over at me and voiced what everyone else was thinking. "What the hell was that about?"

"I've been counting how many time James has asked out Lily in the time I've been here, or about 120 days. He has asked her out 375 times, the creep," I said, with a sugary sweet smile on my face.

Lily's mouth dropped open. "He has NOT! It's been 409 times!" She seemingly realized what she said and feel silent.

The corner of James' mouth quirked up and a gigantic grin was pasted on Sirius' face. "You've been counting Tiger Lily! Jamesie boy knew you'd give in in the end!" Sirius said, while the grin grew even bigger. "Prongsie my dear, this is a SIGN from Lily that she actually cares about you. Let us dance through the imaginary meadow of Lily's that you like to think we all live in," At that James and Sirius skipped out of the Common Room, still with those unnatural smiles pasted on their faces. It was kind of creepy.

Lily looked after them with a horrified look on her face. Alice, Mary, Marlene and I, however, had carbon copies of Sirius' and James' grin plastered on to our faces. "Oh, Lily dear, me thinks you have an unnaturally large crush on dear James," Mary kept grinning, even while saying this, her model-beautiful face looking mischievous for once. Lils started shaking her head while we all looked at her with those smiles. I'm quite sure that it could scare the living daylights out of somebody, truly it could.

"No, that wasn't… I don't like James!" Our smiles grew even bigger, funnily enough.

Marlene rose her eyebrows up and down suggestively and Alice shrieked "YOU CALLED HIM JAMES!" While pointing at Lily's face accusingly. The rest of the people in the Common Room all had their eyes trained on us. It was weird, you couldn't really see their faces, only their eye colors. Brown, blue, hazel, green, aquamarine, wait was that a purple?

Anyways, ignoring the fact that I get distracted easily, a bright red blush, that almost made Lily's face blend in with her hair, was rising quickly on _Tiger Lily's_ face. Again, quite a hilarious occurrence, allow me to assure you.

"W-well," Lily stuttered before gaining back confidence again. "Come on girls, let's go upstairs and have a girls night themed Christmas Eve. Better than hanging around with these commoners. The Queen is leaving, along with her court!" Lily said in an imperious voice before pulling us all up the stairs. Trust Lily to change the subject!

"Okay, so now that we're up here, truth or dare?" Marlene asked from her position on the floor of our dorm, all ready for the game. Alice groaned, remembering what happened last time, while Mary plopped down on the floor across from Marlene, making the beginnings of a circle. I sat down eagerly, and Lily followed, with Alice finally sitting down last.

"So, I'm going to start since I suggested this. Mary, truth or dare?" Marlsey asked eagerly. Mary looked thoughtful before answering truth.

"Who do you like?"

"Well, is it necessary that you know?" Mary asked kind of nervously.

I answered this time. "Absolutely positively out of this worldly necessary."

"Fine, I kind of like…. Remus," She whispered, but with a dreamy smile lighting up her face.

"Ohhh! Remy is the nicest one out of all of them, and cute in a book nerd type of way!" Alice smiled encouragingly, always the nicest most saintly one of us all. I was kind of jealous of the fart that she was super patient, until I saw her explode once. It was frightening, and I decided that maybe Alice wasn't actually that perfect, as we would all like to think. But she was still the most saint-like one of us all, as Lily had a scarily explosive temper, Marley was quite hyper and when angry, rash, I was overly sarcastic and kind of abrasive at points and Mary? She got stressed extremely easily, as her parents were kind of overbearing about grades.

"Hayley, truth or dare?" Yes, I was always picked close to the beginning for truth or dare, as the girls always thought I was a fun person to make tell the truth OR to dare.

"Dare," I sighed facing Mary, preparing myself for what was to come.

"I dare you to… go down to the Common Room, in your underwear and bra and go find Sirius and kiss him!" Mary was the normally silent but occasionally deadly type I had learned.

"Fine," I groaned, knowing that Truth or Dare was serious business and no one would let me live getting out of a dare down. I stripped down to my undies and bra, which both happened to match today but the way, bright pink in case you were wondering and ran down the stairs to the Common Room screaming, with all the rest of the girls following me right when the Portrait Hole opened to let Sirius and James back in, I gulped before marching up to Sirius, grabbing his face and pulling his soft pink lips towards mine. He stood there shocked for about a second before moving his lips with mine. After about five seconds of pure _heaven_, I turned around, unable to face Sirius, and, blushing furiously, sprinted back up the stairs with Lily, Marlene, Alice and Mary laughing at the expression on my face, and probably Sirius' too. I collapsed onto my bed blushing, and when the rest of the girls finally made it upstairs screamed "I HATE YOU ALL WITH A BURNING PASSION DEEP FROM THE FIERY PITS OF SATAN'S UNDERWORLD! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY WITH YOURSELVES!"

Lily smirked and said "No need to be hasty or rude dear, we all know you loved that," I growled at her before rolling over and burying my face in my pillow.

"Oh darn, looks like Truth or Dare is over, what a shame!" Alice said hopefully.

Marley was probably rolling her eyes, but I couldn't tell as mine were buried into a pillow. The pillowcase was quite beautiful, if I do say so myself. "Yes Alice, Truth or Dare is over, unfortunately."

It was a little while after that that everyone fell asleep, excited for the Christmas morning that was to come

"IT'S CHRISTMAS WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Mary shrieked while jumping on her bed. I rolled over and sat up, my mane of annoying hair falling all around my face, making me look like a lion.

Lily groaned and threw a pillow at Mary.

To be perfectly honest, I had expected that Marlene would be the hyper one on Christmas, not Mary, but whatever.

Looking down to the foot of my bed I was quite surprised to see that I had actually gotten presents. It's not like I had any family here, besides my new friends. I hadn't expected to get presents, though I considered these girls my new family, because I didn't know how they felt about me.

Picking the first one up, I saw it was from Alice, and the one's under that from Lily, Mary, Marlene, James (surprisingly), Remus, Sirius, and one that was unsigned. Shrugging, I started opening them.

In the end I had gotten a diary from Alice, a Defense Against the Dark Arts book from Lily, a new quill from Marlene (eagle feather, it was quite nice actually), a clothing shop gift card from Mary, some exploding thing from James, a large bag of Honeydukes chocolate from Remus, an extremely nice locket from Sirius (it was gold, with inlaid diamonds, and had a pendant in the shape of rose and coincidentally made me feel extremely guilty), and something quite curious from the unsigned person. It was a beautifully decorated mask, that was painted silver and winged outwards from the eyes, all in all covering half my face, and the sides of my hair. The funniest thing, though, was the fact that when I put it on, I blent in with my surroundings, and when I lifted up my finger, a fire gently grew from it, never burning me though. I had put the mask aside, as it was actually scaring me that someone unnamed would give me something like this.

Ignoring that last gift, I ended up feeling kind of guilty as I hadn't really gotten anyone anything, and though I had apologized to all my friends, and they told me it didn't matter, my conscience was eating away at my stomach.

The Christmas Feast. Where to begin? Well, in the middle I was feeling kind of loopy off of my virgin eggnog, so I stood up and screamed "WHAT ABOUT THE JEWS! THEY HAVE FEELINGS TOO!" Dumbles forcibly removed me from the Great Hall and had Minnie give me a talking to about getting tipsy off of non-alcoholic beverages. Psht, that was just an act, Minnie dear. And when I came back, I jumped in from where Sirius and James were opening a present stuck in the middle of the table. I took the part James was unwrapping and stuck my tongue out at Sirius, before remembering what had happened earlier and blushing.

All in all though, it was one of the best Christmas's I had ever experienced and, while we were sitting by the chairs at the fire later that night, sipping warm apple cider from a mug (non-alcoholic for you sick people who think I'm an underaged drinker), I voiced that thought to everyone.

Because honestly? There's no place like home for the holidays. And Hogwarts, 1975 was quickly taking over the position of home in my heart that Ohio had previously held.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. If any of you want to correct me about fashions, styles, anything in the seventies feel free, as I don't actually know much about the seventies, which is stupid because I'm writing a story set in the seventies… Thanks all! And again, though I know this is getting repetitive, hope y'all like it! (And yet again, not southern!)**


	18. Rem Rem and Speeches

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine guys!**

**A/N: Well here's the next one! Hope you love it as much as I might, depending on how well this is written. And I know you guys are reading this, because I can see how many reads per chapter I get so I would really appreciate if you guys would review with what you think. It can be as simple as 'like it' or 'hate it' or even ' meh it sucks' I just would like to know what you think! Thanks. And I realize that this just keeps on getting darker, so that last chapter was a dose of happiness… Thanks to Lavender Frostflower, MaybeIt'sFate, and PheonixGypsy for reviewing. Much appreciated!**

Chapter Eighteen- Rem Rem and Speeches

Classes started up again quickly after the holidays were over. I still had a more lax view regarding the Horcruxes, as in hey, _what happened happened man. Chill. _And I was also still avoiding Sirius. Surprise, surprise I know. Hard to believe, knowing me, huh? Note the sarcasm.

So it was the Wednesday after classes started. I was sitting in Potions, absentmindedly dropping something into whatever we were supposed to be making. I suppose I forgot to mention that my potions partner was Remus. He and I, though not the closest as friends, or buds, or anything have never really had any major conflicts or friendships or anything. The thing about the rest of the Marauders is that there is conflict and friendship with them. Remus is, I don't know, just sort of there to me.

With James, I kind of am friends with him, kind of want to kill him every other day for pulling a prank on me or something. Don't even get me started on Sirius, though you can probably guess at that one. Pettigrew is still that lump of pink mush with sticks stuck in it and beady eyes that he was when I first met him, the little slob, and I was perfectly content to never have to talk to him. Also, whenever I was around he stuttered like mad and kind of freaked out, so I tried to avoid him at all costs, as I just didn't want to have to deal with him.

But Remus… like I said… he was just in the background.

Out of all the Marauders when I had read the Harry Potter books, Rem Rem over there was the least interesting to me. He hadn't had many flaws, and don't say werewolf was one, because it isn't. The only thing I could really find was that he didn't stand up to his friends and that he was scared of having a baby because he thought that it could be a werewolf also, and that he'd 'infect' an innocent child, and that last one was just nobility with a bit of cowardliness to me. He never seemed human.

But back to Potions. So after I absentmindedly dropped something unidentified into the cauldron, of course the potion blew up, splattering my face and robes, along with Remus and a good half of the class too. Rem Rem looked at me accusingly and I grinned sheepishly.

"Heh heh, so it looks like crumpled up Parchment is NOT in fact an ingredient in todays potion!" I laughed nervously. Rem Rem growled. Oops, must be that time of the month again. As I voiced that thought to him, he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly before looking at me nervously. I had forgotten that he didn't know I knew about his wolfyness. That was going to make for an awkward conversation later.

"Cool it Rem Rem. Struck a nerve did I? Do you lack the sufficient… appendages… to be a male?" Going with the scientific word approach generally confused people…. Nope not with Rem Rem.

Through gritted teeth he managed to blurt out "I am in fact a male, la Bleu. Goodbye," Before storming out of the Potions dungeon, with ol' Sluggy yelling for him to come back. James and Sirius turned backwards from their seats in the front row where they still managed to cause trouble and gave identical grins at me, with a thumbs up from James and a heart from Sirius. I made a face at Sirius before turning back to my mess of a potion. It was in that moment when I realized that if Sluggy hadn't noticed what was going on, what with that oh-so conspicuous BOOM and the yelling Rem Rem did afterwards that he was truly blind and death and lived off of his sense of sm… never mind that explosion made a smell like sulfur and dirty laundry mixed together. Old Sluggy lived off of his sense of touch most likely, and by the simple science of tasting the air like a snake, could tell who was in his presence. Yes that sounds about correct.

So after that eventful Potions class, which had some very interesting character developments in the form of one Rem Rem Loopy, I was all hungered up for lunch.

Skipping into the Great Hall, I plopped down onto a seat somewhere about halfway down the Gryffindor table and started shoveling fries, which the British somewhat insanely call _chips _into my mouth. And I know, I know like what do they call American chips? Well, I have the answer! Crisps. And what do they call the imaginary American food called crisps? The world may never know how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop. Whoa, that was intense….

The hall suddenly grew silent, and I looked up at Dumbledore, who was standing at the podium thingy that the movie didn't do justice.

"As you all may know," He began gravely. The smile that was almost permanently plastered on my face started to slip off. This was going to be bad… "As you all may know a certain dark wizard who calls himself Voldemort," Gasps rang throughout the Great Hall and I rolled my eyes. Dumbledore ignored all of them, but I could see a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth portraying his annoyance at everyone. "Has come into power and is trying to become a new 'Dark Lord'. I am here to inform you that Hogsmeade has been attacked last Saturday, in what Voldemort," More pathetic gasps. "And his followers, who call themselves Death Eaters, thought was a student visitation day. All the rest of the Hogsmeade trips have been canceled until further notice. If you see any examples of Death Eater activity, or know of any entrances to the school Death Eaters may use, please inform me immediately. I won't pretend to know that there are no Death Eaters' stationed inside Hogwarts right now," Yet another round of startled gasps. That was really starting to get annoying. "Because I would be lying. Also as a final announcement: I am well aware that inter-house unity has not been honored these past years, and that tensions and rivalries will only get worse in the coming years. But if we all just stand together, and help a bit, the whole workload of defeating this so-called 'Dark Lord,' will be so much easier. Thank you," And Dumbledore sank wearily down in his seat again.

I hadn't known that there were attacks on Hogsmeade, though in retrospect, I should have expected as much. This whole Hogsmeade thing felt like a judgement on _me_ and how I had failed to warn Dumbledore, though how I could have known, I have no clue.

Standing up quickly and drawing stares, I raced out of the Great Hall, feeling nauseated. I couldn't let something happen like this. And wasn't Mary supposed to have an Unforgivable used on her during fifth or sixth year or something? This world felt more real to me than Ohio ever had and it was scary, but it needed to be saved.

Somehow I ended up on the Quidditch Pitch, a school broom in my hand. I had never tried flying before, but according to James' lectures on it, it sounded like it would be able to save my mind from all I was dwelling on and for that I was incredibly grateful.

Saddling the broom, I kicked off the ground, and for a blissful hour was able to ignore all thoughts on impending doom and the like. But I knew even that couldn't go on forever, and by the end of the hour I was literally frozen to the broom. It was mid-January after all and there was basically a blizzard swirling around me.

Tramping back up to my dorm, and ignoring the calls of my friends wanting to know where I'd been, I laid down miserably in my bed, still in my robes and school skirt, with legs that were practically frostbitten and black wedges and fell into a deep sleep, that wasn't nearly as dreamless as I had hoped it would be.

* * *

><p><em>Running, running away from what? Through the abandoned streets, there was something following me. Down into the pipes below the city, or was it the castle? I couldn't tell. Backed up into a corner, no escape. Why couldn't I escape? He was going to kill me, I could just tell, he was going to torture me, or violate me or something first though. What was dying without suffering? Cringing, daring to hope, not daring to hope, back-tracking, hearing panting breath behind me, running even faster, though in my heart of hearts I knew I was slowing down. Nothing to help, kill me, kill me now, someone please, kill me before he does, before he sets her or <em>**_it _**_upon me. I was going to die. I. Was. Going. To. Die. Someone save me, anyone save me, anything save me. Save me._

Waking up in a cold sweat, I realized that I really do have some freaking demented dreams.

Falling back down onto my bed, I didn't even try to ponder my senseless dream, before rolling over and falling back into sleep. This time, thankfully, it was completely and totally dreamless.


	19. Locket is Done

**Disclaimer: It shalt not be mineth, yet againeth!**

**AN: Thanks guys :). So yepsies heres the next chapter, and I won't be shamelessly beg for reviews this time, that was kind of pathetic. And I'm not copying anyones idea am I? If I am I can change the plot so it's different, because I would hate to be _that _person who plagiarizes… Does anyone still like this? Because I can't tell anymore…. Thanks to RumbleRoarr and UnicornTamer for reviewing and anyone else who did anything and such. Anyways read on! I got discouraged because my English teacher told me my essay on al-Qaeda's changes wasn't very good :(. *Sigh*. ****_I _****thought it was pretty good…. Whatever, I don't want to be a journalist when I'm older anyways. Rawrg I am rambling, and have a headache. It hurts. Onwards!**

Chapter Nineteen- Locket is Done

My dream was forgotten by morning. Thursday morning to be exact, when I had first… wait for it… Transfiguration with Minnie McG! Transfiguration is one of my best classes actually, followed by Defense and Herbology. I am in fact surprisingly good at Herbology. Oh, how I hope I make little Neville, who has yet to be born, proud!

Speaking of Neville, Alice told us a few weeks ago that she has slight romantic feelings for a guy named Frank, who's a Gryffindor in the year above us.

Frank is nice, but I've never really talked to him. He's tall, which makes Alice look even tinier than her five foot frame should allow her to look, at about 6'2" and has crew-cut brown hair, with kind of clear blue eyes and a nose that was a bit on the large side. Like I said before though, Frank is incredibly nice.

I know I attempted to explain my schedule a while ago, but I hadn't really understood the English schedules in all their complexities. As it turns out, Day 1 and Day 2 only applied every other month on the day before and after the full moon. Who knew? It was just SO random!

I'm just a poor little American girl! Don't hate me!

Back to what I was originally going to talk about today, Transfiguration.

I think that fifth year and OWL's must have gotten easier as time went on because we were learning how to vanish glasses a year before Harry does. Score. And to create them to, but only for those cool enough (read; me, James, Sirius, and Lily) to be 'advanced far beyond the standards of average fifth year spells.'

James, Sirius and I always tied whenever Minnie McG threw random Transfiguration Tournaments to see who was best. Lily always came after us. It really was quite funny watching her freak out because someone beat her in something other than Care of Magical Creatures which she didn't really care about, as she didn't actually take that class….

Ah. Yes. Transfiguration. There really was no point to mentioning Transfiguration anyway. Nothing happened in there. I mean, I don't even remember why I even said anything. Whatever though! It got me to the point in the day I needed to be. The part where… Oh but I AM getting ahead of myself. I just laughed maniacally in my head. That's not normal.

Hahaha. Awkward silence. In my mind. Whoa. That takes skill.

Back again to where I was supposed to be I guess. I was walking out of the door to the Transfiguration room, well more strutting, when I literally ran into Dumbles. Don't even being to start thinking about the awkward moments that all could have happened, from me landing on top of him, to him landing on top of me, because I am here to assure you, NONE of that happened, you filthy-minded people. I simply stumbled and Dumbles, being the well put together elderly man he is, grabbed my elbow so I wouldn't break my nose on the stone floors of Hogwarts Castle.

"Ah, Miss la Bleu, just the lady I was looking for. Come along, come along," He said gesturing towards the general direction of his office.

"Hayley doesn't take orders," I said in a monotone. "Hayley is a rebel," Smirking I looked up towards Dumbles dearest for his response.

"Albus isn't in the moos at the moment. Albus thinks that Hayley really needs to go up to his office as Hayley and Albus have important matters to discuss regarding the you-know-what hunt. Albus thinks that Albus knows how to get the locket open, if Hayley would just come along," That man has just earned a whole new degree of respect in my mind.

"Coming Dumbles, you just had to say so!" I sang as I skipped off towards his office. Having me in this time was making Hogwarts just SO much funnerer. Yes, I did just say funnerer.

* * *

><p>"So what was it that you needed to say about the locket?" I asked once we were comfortably seated in the plush chairs that were always just randomly thrown about Dumbledore's office.<p>

"I have figured out a way that I think will be able to open it, without the use of a parselmouth," My eyebrows shot up at Dumbles statement.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes Miss la Bleu," STUPID. TWINKLE. "Really. Just observe," And with that he opened a cage I had not previously seen, and let a snake slither out, before dangling the necklace in front of it. Dumbles looked to be in deep concentration, but I decided not to ruin his moment, just this once. The snake made a strangled hissing noise, and the locket shuddered, glowing a strange gray color, before opening and allowing three figures to swirl out of it. I didn't recognize any of them, so I realized this had to be one of Dumbledore's fears.

Looking over, I knew I was right. The man was shaking, his eyes holding age-old worry and hatred, mixed with brotherly love. Ah, must be Grindelwald, Ariana, and Aberforth. Poor man, I would NOT want to relive that.

And so, before he had to relive that, I grabbed the basilisk fang that was just casually lying around on one of the random plush chairs that I wasn't sitting on and charged forwards, letting out a war cry. It was pretty epic, especially considering the fact that immediately after all this, I stabbed a golden locket that screamed and let out a black, blood-textured liquid and started making other worldly screams.

All was silent for a moment.

"Well Dumbledore, I can't believe your absolutely insane idea about the snake hissing open, which I'm not even sure HOW you made it hiss open by the way, actually worked. That was most definitely not expected."


	20. Nothing

**Disclaimer: No, I'm afraid.**

**AN: Hello. Now goodbye. If you couldn't tell, this is a chapter where nothing much happens besides me swearing, because I'm in a swearing mood.**

Chapter Twenty **(Dear Lord this is getting long)**- Nothing

My weeks were going along swimmingly. Swimmingly is a funny word.

Sirius and I were yet again dancing circles around each other. No surprise there. I mean… he was so infuriating! He was still dating Lucy Wu. I hated Lucy Wu. But he was also still looking at me with those infuriating eyes of his while not saying a word. But those eyes…. Ehem, no I do NOT like him!

So things were moving. Dumbles and I were having weekly sessions where we brainstormed about where Voldemort could have possibly put the diary, the diadem (because honestly? I had no bloody idea where in the room of requirement the bloody thing was), Hufflepuff's cup, and where we could get Nagini alone. Unless she didn't become a Horcrux until Harry's fourth year…. Ah this makes my brain hurt thinking about it.

We also had to train me so that I was able to take on the Dark Lord once the time came. To give you a bit of an idea about how our little meetings went, here's an excerpt from one of them.

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T DO THAT! BLOODY HELL DUMBLEDORE!"<p>

"You can and will Miss la Bleu," Goddamn twinkle.

"NEVER!"

* * *

><p>That was about the point where I usually ran out of the office screaming out my war call, and the inevitably run into Peeves who inevitably chases me around, chucking ink pots at my head. It was quite a boring existence if I do say so myself, even if Peeves and I were mortal enemies.<p>

Because normal people DO have mortal enemies. Pssht, I'm normal.

We had started a prank war a while back and if I was to be the judge, I would say I was winning. I wasn't the judge though; James was. So depending on my standing in his good graces, then I either would or would not be winning at any certain point in time. It was quite annoying actually.

But on the bright side I think I was earning Peeves' respect. Point for la Bleu.

SHE WINS AS ALWAYS!

I'm rambling aren't I? Oh well, happens to the best of us, you know. Teehee.

"Marley, I'm bored," I groaned aloud one February night while we were all lounging around the Common Room. Marley rolled her eyes.

"Well think of something to do then! I'm not your servant!"

As Marlene didn't really get into the spirit of the whole thing, I turned my attention's to Mary. "MARY, MARY, BLOODY MARY! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO!" I screamed after staring at her for a good three seconds. She rolled her eyes too, as if to say 'wow never heard THAT one before.' I grinned impishly.

The word impishly is fun to say. Ever tried saying it before? Thought so. Say it. You know you want to.

Rambling again rambling again.

So we were sitting in the Common Room. After the ordeal with Mary and Marlene, Alice looked over at me and said "As long as you're so bored, go plan a prank with the Marauders. Sirius, James, Remus, and Pettigrew would love that. And I'm sure you've had some ideas the past few days that you've been just hoarding away for later use. Don't think I didn't notice you laughing evilly earlier. And now you're going to say something stupid in that odd American accent of yours."

I smirked at her. "Well if you're giving me permission." I flounced off towards Sirius, James, Remus and the lump and plopped myself down on James' and Sirius' laps, my butt on Sirius and my legs flung across James.

They looked up at me with confused and slightly outraged expressions on their faces.

"OI! Who said you could sit here?" Sirius grumbled, with James nodding his agreement and Remus looking overly amused in the background. The lump, AKA Pettigrew was just sitting there with a dazed expression on his face, as though he didn't understand what was going on. Nothing unusual there.

"I did. And so did Mary," I smiled devilishly, while jumping up and down on James and Sirius laps. They both let out pained noises and my smile turned angelic as they turned their glaring faces upon me.

"Oh Hales? You might want to… RUN!" James yelled, jumping up and chasing me around the Common Room with Sirius hot on his heels, and a bloodthirsty expression on his face.

I do love annoying Sirius and James. Have I mentioned that?


	21. OWL's Scare and James Will Die

**Disclaimer: No.**

**AN: Hello. Been more than a week. Oh god, it's been over a month. I FEEL SO BAD RIGHT NOW! I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME PLEASE? Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/voted/added to your library/ bugged me about updating. IT WAS MUCH APPRECIATED! :) AND IT GOT ME WRITING THIS!**

Chapter Twenty One- OWL Scares, and James is Dying a Painful Death

OWL's were fast approaching. And by fast I mean…. BOOM! I had apparently been doing nothing the past few months as May had snuck up upon me, the Marauders and the girls like a snake slithering through the ocean. One moment we were playing around at Christmas and the next it was Spring Break time and Lily had made us all, including James, study schedules, and life plans for the next fifty years.

To be honest, though I kept telling my friends and Dumbledore that I wasn't that worried about OWL's, I was scared out of my mind that I was going to fail and be sent back to my original time.

Was that me admitting that I fit in more at Hogwarts 1975 than I did in Ohio, during 2011 (well, it would be 2012 now)? When this started, I couldn't see my life getting any worse. But now? It would have a hard time getting better.

One memorable Transfiguration class, McGonagall was doing a demonstration on animal transfiguration from last year and 'accidentally' turned both Sirius and James into cockroaches. It was quite funny, but also REALLY creepy watching them scuttle around over the desks, while still screaming HELP US in their normal voices, as McGonagall also 'forgot' how to transfigure something wholly into something else. Please. She just wanted the joy of seeing her 'favorite students' freaking out over basically nothing.

The Dumbles meetings went on much the same, though I was letting him teach me more advanced stuff. I was in the process of preparing to learn how to be an animorphmagus. Because apparently you need to prepare to LEARN to become one. You can't just learn how to become one, oh no, you have to PREPARE MENTALLY to learn how to become one.

Yet again, please.

Also in our lessons we were exploring about whether what I was doing would really affect time, as no one knew whether time followed the circular or the linear model or some other one that wasn't as popular. For the people who don't really care about these theories or already understand them, feel free to skip the next paragraph, but for you normal people, here's what they basically mean. Linear means that if you went back in time and changed something, or made a different decision, you would split off from the original timeline into a new one, or a different dimension. So basically, every time you make a choice, even a little one, multiple new dimensions are created, one with each possible choice and decision. Some may be more odd, or different from normal, and some may be almost exactly the same.

The circular theory, however states that time is like a cycle, and everything that happens will always have happened. If you go back in time to change something, you are basically making it so that time is the way it is now. So say that you wanted to go back and change something. If you went back and changed it, what you would really be doing would be ensuring that the future remains the same, if that makes sense to anyone besides me.

I tended to think with the linear theory. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the circular theory, not sure why. Dumbles, however, went with the circular. When I asked him why they brought me back to change the future if, according to his beliefs that I couldn't, he said, with that stupid twinkle, that then I needed to be here anyways because that was what was meant to happen.

Stupid Dumbledore. Stupid time theories. Stupid world.

"HAYLEY! WHY AREN'T YOU STUDYING DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS POTIONS WHAT?" Lily screamed at me while we were in our dorm one lonely Saturday night.

I rolled my eyes at her before answering slowly, "Because, darling Tiger Lily. OWL's aren't for like three months."

She looked at me like I was crazy, before saying even slower than I said my piece, "Hayley. OWL's start in two weeks. It's May. Have you not listened since like March?"

"OH MY GOD WHAT?" I screamed, throwing my iPod off my lap, which had magically stayed charged these past months. I'm pretty sure my screaming might have woken the vampire bats in Transylvania, but at the time I really couldn't have cared. OWL'S WERE IN TWO WEEKS!

"EXACTLY!" Lily screeched, her auburn hair flying into her face, and sticking up in the craziest of places. I would have laughed if, you know, I wasn't so dreamed out about our OWL's.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-" I stuttered, staring at the wall. I missed the door being flung open by the rest of our roommates, I was too busy hyperventilating.

"What's wrong with her?" Mary whispered, as if she were standing at someones deathbed and didn't want to be disrespectful. Marley said much the same thing, in less polite, quiet and generally happy tones. Alice just stood there, looking at me with concern while Lily rolled her eyes.

"She found out that we have OWL's in two weeks," And thanks Lils, for setting off a frenzy.

Apparently Marley had no idea OWL's were so soon either, and she went into the same state as me, staring at her poster of the newest wizard boy band while nervously twisting the glittering bracelets she had stacked upon her slender wrists. Mary had fervently opened a textbook, for Potions no doubt, her worst subject, and Alice had run downstairs to inevitably get the nearest plant and try to use that to study Herbology.

Lily stood in the middle of the room, her pale cheeks flushed with annoyance, and her jade eyes sparkling with something dangerous, that was going to get Marley and I killed. It was her mad look of vengeance upon us for not studying for 'the most important thing you'll ever do.'

I snapped out of my state of vegetable-ness and shoved Marlene so that she came out of hers too, before stealthily directing her gaze over to Lily. Marlene flinched and I nodded. I showed her three fingers, symbolizing that on three we would bolt to our sanctuary, the Owlery. She nodded her agreement.

After counting down, I screamed NOW!

Pulling Marlene's wrist so she could keep up, we ran down flights of stairs, back up some, through secret passageways and the like trying to lose Lily, who was hot on our heels.

Suddenly, as we were passing a broom cupboard we heard some noises that suspiciously sounded like people 'snagging' as the brits say. I raised my eyebrows suggestively at Marls, knowing that no matter how much we wanted to pass up the wrath of Lily, there was no way we were leaving this alone.

As one, we pulled out our wands and blasted the door open, while shooting confetti up in the air and singing our song about kissing. It goes like so:

HEY! You're getting some!

AND NOW? You're getting none!

SO PUCKER UP! And have some fun!

CUZ NOW WE'RE HERE! So let us watch!

When we saw who was in the broom closet though our laughter slowly died out. Finally, when it was dead silent, Lily wandered up to us and started grilling us about the whole OWL thing before noticing who was in the closet, and the awkward position they were in.

"James?"


	22. Here Comes the Sun

**Disclaimer: Yeah no.**

**AN: Dedicated to m1ch3ll3 :). Hope ya like! OMG IM UPDATING GUISE ITS BEEN LESS THAN TWO MONTHS GUISE I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED. Erm yeah sorry. Here Comes the Sun because this chapter… I think you'll understand once you've read it.**

James detached himself from the girl he was 'kissing' (more like molesting but…) and turned around to face Lily dazedly.

My mouth was hanging open and Lily looked like she was about to cry. We, well all the girls at least, had guessed that Lily had liked James for a while now, and that she was just turning him down so she wouldn't get either a) hurt or b) made fun of. Knowing James, who, let's face it, wasn't the most responsible of people, she was likely to be both.

And now, she had her theory proven before she even knew it was being tested.

"Lily flower!" James stuttered out nervously, his face crumpled into a look somewhere halfway between sheepishness and defeat. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, _Potter_," Lily spit out spitefully, "I was trying to make Marley and Hayley study, but now I am watching you practically rape this… girl," Lily turned bitterly towards the girl James had been 'snogging', a fourth year Ravenclaw named Julia Rastia, who was entirely irrelevant, but I could already tell that Lily was starting to hate.

"Julia, if you could leave," I growled out through my teeth.

She plastered a fake looking smile on before sauntering out of the broom closet in a fantastic state of half dressed-ness and smirking while she swayed her hips down the hallway. Then, just when I thought she was gone, she turned around _blew a kiss at James _and wiggled her fingers.

Let's think here for a moment. A girl, who is clearly not welcome and who probably hasn't talked to James before they made out in a broom closet for like five minutes, blows him a kiss and waves at him when there are about a billion angry people standing outside of the closet, including a jealous girl and her protective friends.

No one ever implied that Julia was smart.

"A-and the funny thing is…" Lily stuttered out in our room thirty minutes later, surrounded by all of the fifth year girls. Alice, Mary and Marley had gone down to the Kitchens to get some comfort food while I sat awkwardly next to Lils, hugging her every so often. I screamed my thanks to the world when Alice, Marley, and Mary came back. Ice cream, chocolate, candy and soda did wonders, it really did.

"The f-funny thing is," Lily continued while a tear rolled down her cheek. "I was actually starting to l-like him. Y-you know he was actually being s-sufferable this year? I thought that… I don't know," She stuttered out before taking a spoon to the tub of Cookies and Cream ice cream that sat in the middle of Mary's bed where we were currently sitting.

"Lils, he's just a guy. He's not worth it if he can't see that you're the best girl out there," Alice smiled gently at her. She always had been the best at comforting and stuff; I had figured that out even though I had only been here for less than a year.

"So here's how it's going to go down Lily," Marlene cut in, an evil glint in her eye and the beginnings of a smirk on her face. "Hales and I, being the criminal masterminds here…" Mary looked vaguely offended by the suggestion that she was NOT in fact a criminal mastermind but waved it off. "Well we are going to have a little fun with Julia. But tonight we are going to have a girls night, do some crazy shit, and hopefully not get caught."

Lily smiled a watery smile, but a smile none the less.

"OH MY GOSH WHY!" Alice shrieked laughing even later that night. We were still sitting on Mary's bed but it was a drastic change from just a few hours earlier. There were huge smiles stretched across all of our faces, including Lily's, and empty soda bottles, candy wrappers, and ice cream cartons scattered around the bed and every few minuted one of us would break out into laughter. We were playing Truth or Dare if you can believe it.

"No, no Alice dear, you have to," Lily's smile took on a sinister look. "Either you do it, or you have to run through the Common Room in 'the lingerie'!" She grabbed 'the lingerie' from the middle of the circle and shook them mockingly. 'The lingerie' was something from that gray period a few months back. On a trip to Hogsmeade we had wandered off the 'beaten path', so to speak, and came upon Madame Victoire's-The Premiere Shop for Wizarding Intimates. After staring at the sign and guffawing for a few minutes, I dared Mary to run in there and pick up a thong and a bra. I didn't think she actually would, but she did and viola. We have 'the lingerie'.

"Fine!" Alice groaned, stomping down to the Common Room, before she stood up on the table, calling the twenty or so people in there to attention. "I am here to do something that needs to be done," She blurted, giving us a glare as she tried to remember what we had told her to say earlier.

"And that is this," She finished before taking off her shirt and pants so she was standing on the table in the leotard and tutu we had magicked onto her and starting the dance we had made up just for her benefit.

After finishing her dance, she bowed blushing to the members of Gryffindor who were in the Common Room, now nearly double than who had started, and sprinted giggling up to our room before screaming "OH MY GOD I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

We all just grinned.

"Okay then Hayley, for repayment for you making me do that you are answering a truth for me," Alice ordered and the blood drained from my face. What could she possibly need to know that wasn't so top secret that I had to lie? "Do you, or do you not, have a crush on a certain Sirius Black?"

The blood that had just previously left my face flew back at a breakneck pace, and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. "N-no Alice dearest, why ever would you think that?" I stuttered out.

The girls looked like Spongebob in that episode where he finds out that Squidward was secretly addicted to Krabby Patties. Like they had found out someone really liked someone that they used to hate, or thought they hated. And I suppose that's exactly what they found out.


	23. Owls week or two

**AN: I'm sorry things have been so crazy lately…but heres the next chapter? heh heh… when i post this I'm going to through my macbook away from me just in case someone threatens to kill me. And last chapter of fifth year! So i'll be starting a new one of these soon! *fistpumps* Tell me if you want Hayley to be Sirius' love interest, or someone else's yeah? Thanks :).**

**Disclaimer: Its not mine. Nothing except Hayley la Bleu! And the plot line.**

Chapter Twenty-Three OWL Week

It was here.

OWL week. Here. I'm about to go crazy.

Lily was spending her OWL week with flashcards shoved in her face and ignoring James every time he tried to talk to her, which was about five times a day.

Not that anyone had expected anything different.

Our first test was the Transfiguration exam, followed by the practical later that afternoon. The exam was on a Monday, and the Sunday before I had still not studied. I was planning on cramming five years of Transfiguration into my mind the morning before. YOLO.

Seriously though I was going to get a T in Transfiguration.

When we had had our meeting with McGonagall, I told her I wanted to be a fairy hunter. As you might imagine, that didn't go over well with Minnie dearest. She told me that wasn't an acceptable career path. I then told her that once Slughorn retired I wanted to have a battle to the death with Snape for the position of Potions Master.

I was kicked out of her office.

"So Hales its been a while yeah?" Sirius said around a mouthful of bread the morning of the Transfiguration OWL, while poking me in the shoulder. He had slid into the seat next to me and had a gigantic grin plastered across his face.

"No shit," I gritted out before whirling out of my seat and going to sit elsewhere. Blackie boy followed like a lost puppy (how ironic).

"Is Hayley having a bad day?" He mock pouted, while spinning in front of me so I couldn't move. We were now currently in the middle of the Great Hall, and the entire Gryffindor table was watching us, if not the entire school. "Is she perhaps nervous?"

"Why YES Black, I am nervous. Nervous for what's going to happen to you if you don't STOP talking to me!" I snapped.

"Oh someones touchy."

I screamed and stormed out, ending up where we were supposed to be taking the exam, 20 minutes before anyone else showed.

"So, what did you get for question 14 C? I thought it was the…" And that was when I blanked. I did not enjoy Lily's need to go over the exam the second after we had taken it. Thankfully before I ended up snapping at her, Marley did the honorable deed.

"LILS SHUT UP!"

Lily stopped talking, but looked mildly offended, while Alice and Mary snickered in the background. Oh how I loved these girls.

"Miss la Bleu, would you please transfigure this pillow into an aardvark?" My tester, exam giver person said. I smirked at the simplicity of it all before transfiguring the pillow into a cat. Oops.

The rest of the two weeks of OWL's went much the same, except for the DADA OWL after incident with Snape, the tree and the word mudblood. We had to console Lils for about a week after that. I was going to kill Snivellus to be honest, until Marley held me back and told me that that would just make Lily more upset. Let's just say that Snape had a pair of antler's grown out of his head indefinitely afterwards.

The night after the incident, as it was known, was spent with the cookie dough ice cream and truth or dare. Lily still wouldn't stop crying and eventually we all went to bed depressed. I am 99.6% sure that Lily cried herself to sleep that night.

I loathe Severus Snape.

Even after all of this though there was a general good mood as HEY! OWL's were over! And we only had 2 weeks of school left! Except for the fact that I had no where to say, my life was pretty damn good.

The train ride back was simple, spent laughing and playing Marry, Kiss, or Kill, which I will leave you to figure out the meaning of. All too soon we were pulling into Kings Cross Station. I separated from the girls after many tears and, dragging my suitcase behind me, pushed outside into the watery English sun. All was well.

For the moment.


	24. VERY IMPORTANT

_**IMPORTANT**_

_****_**The Cup of Death will be added onto the end of this as one major story instead of the two short novellas they were going to end up being. Memoirs of a Teen Time Traveller (MT^3 lol)nee Backwards Missions is also going through major rewrites and though you don't have to read it over to understand, I highly suggest you do! I've done through Chapter Five thus far and am fairly pleased with the results. Hayley's character isn't as erratic, and neither is the writing. I was thirteen when I wrote that, and it shows. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and this authors note will be deleted in about two days, as will the Cup Of Death as a single story.**

**Have a wonderful holiday season.**

**ALSO I PLAN TO CONTINUE WRITING THE CUP OF DEATH FINALLY AMEN FINISHING THE STORY ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR ME **


	25. Summer

**AN: Oh my god I can't believe how far I've gone with this I mean the longest story I wrote before Hayley was like 1000 words long. Also: sorry this took a bit someone gave me an anon flame. You know first flame doesn't feel too good, didn't want to write and such but I am so viola! And yeah heres sixth year! Titled the Cup of Death! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, s'il vous plaît! And if you haven't read the first one, it's called Backwards Missions :) PS flaming me won't make Sirius love you txt it. And the beginning's kind of iffy, but ignore that. Dedicated to my friend Marcie!**

**AN2: Well I hope this isnt too annoying what with all the email's you're getting, but there are only four of these!**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I think y'all know I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated by now! Only Hayley and the plot.**

Chapter Twenty-Five- Summer

Unfortunately when I had walked gaily off into the sunset after getting off the Hogwarts Express, I neglected to think about where I would be staying for the summer. Genius right here. So the first night I had spent sleeping on a bench somewhere on some deserted London street. I was actually quite frightened that I'd be murdered, raped, mugged, or otherwise violated, but I made it through the night.

I then looked at my belongings, and realized I actually had quite a large amount of money stashed in there (thanks Dumbles!) and decided to make my way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Just as I started to saunter down the streets, I remembered. I had no idea where the Leaky Cauldron actually WAS in London, besides that it would be a building that no muggles would be able to see. Which was a slight dilemma. Just a slight one.

Slight.

So I was wandering the streets of London, lost for three days, when, by complete chance, I came upon the Leaky Cauldron. I only found it because by that time I was food deprived and knew that I couldn't conjure up food because of Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration or whatever.

Oh Lord I sounded smart there for a second, excuse me while I fix that. Sounding smart is not my forte, you see, and I'd prefer to keep it that way. I would like to leave sounding smart to Hermione and Lils.

* * *

><p>"Yeah Tom, pumpkin juice would be nice," I croaked out as I slumped down at one of the tables. I had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a little over a month now and July was off to a rousing start. I fully expected my OWL results to have arrived by now but oh well.<p>

"I'll be getting that now miss," Tom said, flashing his half toothless grin and scurrying off towards the bar again. There were only three other people in the room besides me- a suspicious looking figure, who was wearing all black and had let his dirty brown hair fall forward to cover his face the moment I had walked into the main room and a witch wearing hot pink robes, slapping her small child's hand away from her wand periodically. The little boy had blond hair, looked about seven and was wearing lavender colored robes. I had the suspicion that he was the future Gilderoy Lockhart, though he probably wasn't.

"Here you go Miss la Bleu," Tom plunked down a large mug of the juice which I, quite frankly, found repulsive. He then scuttled off towards the suspicious looking character and started muttering to whoever it was.

My eyes drifted back down from where they were scrutinizing Tom and the suspicious figure, who I shall forever more call 'Needs More Hygene'. My eyes traced the wood swirls on the filthy table and I pushed the pumpkin juice away from me, as I really couldn't stand it, but didn't have the heart to tell Tom otherwise. Playing with the hem on my shirt, I started thinking about the past year. So much had happened. I didn't even consider Ohio in the 21st century home anymore, as strange as it was. Spending less than a year in the magical world had changed me irrevocably.

"Hayley?" A masculine voice asked above me, snapping me out of my deep thoughts.

"JAMES?" I squealed loudly, causing the mother in the hot pink to shoot me a glare, and her Gilderoy Lockheart-esque child to start screaming about how he wanted his food.

"The one and only," He smirked, his brunette hair falling messily about and his hazel eyes sparkling. "How have you been Hayley-bear?"

I narrowed my eyes at the nickname, but answered all the same. "Quite lovely Jamsie-poo, how has your summer been? Positively filled with mischief?"

James only grinned more largely. "Quite right Hayley-bear, quite right. You don't even want to know what Sirius and I did that got my neighbor sent to Mungo's for second degree burns and having bunny ears permanently grown out of his head. I do hope he's alright though…"

"JAMES!"

"Only joking, only joking, at least as far as you know. Really Hales, you have to stop taking things so seriously," And the smirk was back. It seemed I had forgotten just how annoying he was over the past month.

"While you're talking to me, have you gotten your OWL results yet? I'm dying to know what I got and well, James dearest, I desperately want to have done better than you in something," I smirked, but waited anxiously for his answer.

"No," James answered, his brow furrowing. "I haven't. And that's the strange part. Mum and Dad said that the results usually arrive at the end of June, but it's already mid-July. Do you think something happened at the school or the Ministry that stopped them from sending them yet?"

"I don't know, but that's troubling."

"Indeed, my Hayley-bear, indeed."

* * *

><p>"HALES!" Screamed someone down Diagon Alley, the next day.<p>

I cringed. Whoever it was, did they have to be so _loud_? Was it really necessary?

I whirled around and then rolled my eyes. It would be him who was shouting my name down the middle of a busy street, causing half of the Hogwarts student population to stare at me curiously. "Sirius was that really needed? Did you have to scream my name down Diagon Alley to live?"

"Why yes Hayley-bear, I did." Damn, he had seen James already. "I hear OWL results are coming today, finally."

"They are? Good, it's been too long. Want to come back to the Leaky Cauldron with me? James has the room next to mine," I smiled, forgetting my anger at being brought to the center of attention by his shouts.

"Sure, let's go," And linking his arm through mine, we skipped merrily off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>The three owls flew lopsidedly towards us and I gulped. "Jamsie-poo, I don't think I'm ready to see how badly i failed…"<p>

"Aww Hayley-bear, I bet you 50 galleons you didn't!"

"How about no, as I only have fifty galleons at the moment and I don't want to take the chance. Deal?"

"So you admit I'm right and you didn't fail! Thank you!" James smirked while I suppressed a groan.

"Where's Remus by the way? I thought him and the lump would be with you lot by now," I queried. The question had been bothering me ever since I saw Sirius in Diagon Alley a couple hours prior.

"The lump?" Sirius snorted while James snickered in the background.

"It's full moon tonight," James whispered seriously as they calmed down. "Remus is at his mums, getting mentally prepared for that, the poor chap. Have to say I'm glad I'm not with him today though. He gets a bit moody in the days before his furry little problem appears. And honestly? Who knows where Pettigrew is. We were supposed to meet him earlier today, but he never showed up. He's probably sucking up to his mum and all his neighbors though, and forgot that we had made plans for today. He tends to do that."

Now it was my turn to snort. "He forgets you have plans so he can make his neighbors like him better? Yes, that definitely seems like the lump."

Sirius and Remus broke down into giggles again.

By the time we were done with this exchange, the owls had landed in front of us, and were giving us what could be construed as looks of annoyance. I turned to the one who had its leg stuck out in my direction and took my letter nervously, while Sirius and Remus did the same.

"On three?" Sirius asked, his nervousness breaking through his voice, though earlier he was confident he had passed everything.

James and I nodded.

"One," James whispered.

"Two," I said.

"Three," Sirius lilted.

My hands shook as I broke the seal on the letter addressed to _Miss Hayley la Bleu, Room 43, Leaky Cauldron, London. _Pulling out the parchment with my results on them, I saw James and Sirius do the same.

_Hayley la Bleu has received the following results on her Ordinary Wizarding Levels_

_Arithmacy- A_

Wait, what I had taken Arithmancy? When did I do that? I don't remember taking the Arithmancy OWL.

_Astronomy- E_

_Charms- O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O_

_Herbology- E_

_History of Magic- T_

Ah well, I had expected a Troll in History of Magic, as I honestly didn't care about the Goblin Wars of the 5th Century B.C.E.

_Potions- O_

_Transfiguration- E_

Well I did significantly better than I thought I would!

"What did you guys get?" I asked turning towards the half of the Marauders I had in the room with me. James whirled around with a gigantic grin on his face. I took it to mean he did well.

"Four Outstanding's, three Exceeds Expectations and one Dreadful, but that was in History of Magic so it doesn't count!" James exclaimed, still grinning madly. I gave him a thumbs up before turning to Sirius, who was looking at James in awe.

"What? That's exactly what I got! Padfoot and Prongs, brothers for life!" He shrieked, before doing some sort of complicated handshake with James. I stood there for about five minutes, watching amusedly as they did outrageous things including, but not limited to, fist pumping, back flipping, and toe touch jumps, like cheerleaders do. Finally, they stopped and turned towards me expectantly.

"Well, I didn't do as well as you two, but I got three Outstandings, three Exceeds Expectations, one Acceptable and one Troll," I grinned happily.

James and Sirius looked at me as though I was a god. "You-you got a Troll?" Sirius exclaimed.

"YOU LEGEND!" James screamed, causing all of the Leaky Cauldron, which contained more than three other people this time, to send us dirty looks and glares like they could murder us. "YOU GOT A TROLL? SIRIUS HOW MANY TIMES HAS THAT BEEN DONE BEFORE?"

"DEAR JAMESIE, I BELIEVE THAT HAS ONLY BEEN DONE TWICE BEFORE!" Sirius screeched back at him.

They both turned back to me. "Hayley, I hereby christen you a true member of the Marauders. Sirius and I were actually trying to get Troll's in History of Magic, as neither of us could care less about Binn's and his class of looney-ness but we only got Dreadfuls. You, however got a Troll without even trying. You are a member, a true member," James monologued, wiping a fake tear of pride from his eye.

"I didn't even show up to the History of Magic ex-" I started, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN GO? James go on without me, she has made me too proud, too proud to go on!"

I rolled my eyes. "Gentlemen, let's act like the mature sixth years we are and go spend James' parents money on something expensive to celebrate our massive success. Shall we?"

"We shall!" They chorused back at me, and we headed off back into Diagon Alley.

"Okay, where shall we start?" James asked, looking around, his eyes widening at the sight of the new broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Never mind, we're starting there!" He exclaimed, before shooting off, Sirius close behind him.

I giggled before following at a more reasonable pace. When I entered the store, I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of broomsticks, broomstick servicing kits, and other things that had to do with brooms there was packed into the quite frankly tiny space. There was a section for racing brooms, two person brooms, family brooms, leisure brooms, school brooms, vintage brooms and more. And Sirius and James? They were staring in awe at a broom that was on a pedestal in the middle of the shop. There was a shiny plaque under it, labeling it the Flash 5765.

"Fastest broom ever!" Sirius mumbled, reaching his hand out, almost as if to stroke it, before pulling it away with his other hand and saying "No Sirius, you can't touch a legend such as this."

James, however had no such qualms and was petting it as though it was his owl. Actually, not his owl as his owl was named Snowy and hated him. He was petting it as if it was Lily's hair. "My dear, we shall be united soon, just you wait," He crooned at it.

I shook my head at the both of them. Marching over, I pulled both of their heads away from the broom and dragged them forcibly out of the shop.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked, looking offended.

"Yeah, me and Clarissa were just getting to know each other!" James exclaimed.

I looked at him incredulously. "Clarissa? You named the broom. And you didn't even name it something normal sounding. You named it Clarissa?"

James looked at me as though I had slain his pet. "Clarissa was my friend!"

"Okay I think that's enough brooms for you too. Let's just go find robes for next year, shall we? You two look as though you got taller!" And without giving them chance to protest, I grabbed both of their hands and ran down the street, ignoring the strange looks we were getting from passerby.

* * *

><p>The rest of July and most of August passed much the same way. I got my school stuff without much incident and got up to more shenanigans with Sirius, James, and later on, Remus. Pettigrew aka the lump never did show up, something that only Remus was worried about. The most memorable incident we had gotten into involved a shower curtain, an old man, and three gallons of Mister Marvelous' Practically Permanent Paint. We did NOT get arrested for that one, which was very good news as I wasn't sure it was entirely legal.<p>

Finally halfway through August, the seventeenth if I was correct, the girls showed up.

Marlene, of course, popped in with a bang, rendering most of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley deaf for about 45 minutes. Alice followed shortly after everyone could hear correctly again, giving me a hug and whispering in my ear that her and Frank had gotten together for real over the summer. Hearing that, I had turned to her winking and raising my eyebrows suggestively. Alice rolled her eyes and went off to go tell Marley the news while I smiled innocently at anyone who cared to look. Mary and Lily arrived together, sporting tans and, in Lily's case, burns and telling stories of the beaches in Italy, where they had both gone with Lily's family.

Once James and Lily had spotted each other, all hell broke loose. Lily's face turned bright red, either in embarrassment or anger (I couldn't tell) and James face lit up completely.

"OH TIGER-LILY! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! TOO LONG I SAY!" James screamed.

Lily's face turned even redder, and she dashed up the stairs to my room.

"She wants you bro," Sirius muttered to James, unaware the rest of us could hear them. I raised a single eyebrow before I and the rest of the girls followed Lils upstairs for some much needed bonding.

After that the time passed quickly, and all too soon it was August 31st and we were running all around each others rooms, trying to find all of our clothes, books, and magical supplies, and wondering how it had all fit into a single trunk the year before. In all honesty, I didn't know the answer to that question, as only half the stuff I needed fit into my trunk first try. Eventually though, everything was all found and packed and September 1st had arrived. The first day of term. And what an exciting first day of term it would be.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	26. First Day of Term

**AN: Hi! Quick update right? I'm so proud! So here's second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted! Just so you know, this one (The Cup of Death in general) is going to be darker. Not extremely dark, but still. _Dark._ Not categorized under humor anymore either. Ignore the fact that the Quidditch World Cup is technically in the wrong year. Oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D!**

**AN2: So I was wrong I had only written two chapters, I know, I'm horrible and flaky, but I'm going to reread this and write the new chapter and edit chapter six of MT^3!**

Chapter Twenty-Six- First Day of Term

"Oh, we're going to miss the Hogwarts Express," Lily fretted as we all sprinted towards Kings Cross Station.

"SHUT UP LILY AND RUN!" Sirius said as we rounded a corner, James in the lead, quickly followed by Remus and Sirius, Marley coming in fourth, Alice and I tied for fifth and Mary and Lily pitifully trailing behind. Us girls weren't the most physically fit people you've ever met…

We barely made it to Kings Cross in time. Barreling through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ with two minutes to spare, the boys immediately jumped on the train searching for a compartment, while Lily, Marlene, Alice, Mary and I meandered our way through the corridors, looking desperately for an empty compartment.

"Of course we won't find one this late. Remind me again why somebody decided it was a good idea to stay up until three AM playing would you rather?" Marley shot me a dirty look while I smiled innocently.

"And who could have had that idea? Certainly not me! I'm a responsible sixteen year old girl!" I exclaimed, while Lily rolled her eyes and Alice hid a snicker behind her hand.

"Yes. Responsible," Mary snorted. I glared at her.

"WELL! It seems you all would rather find people who are less fun than me to go hang out with. I'm going to go find a compartment to share with my best friends, Lucy Wang and Bellatrix Lestrange! Excuse me," I fake huffed at the girls before we all broke down laughing in the middle of the corridor, drawing odd looks from the people in the surrounding compartments.

"OH LADIES! I FOUND A COMPARTMENT FOR US ALL!" James screamed down the hallway.

"Oh thank god," I said, interrupting Lils who had started protesting sitting with James, while visibly blanching at the thought of having her stalker in her company for a longer period than twenty minutes. Ah well, I would enjoy watching dear Lily-kinz struggle.

"No need to thank me, Hayley-bear, just doing my job," Sirius started off pompously. He was lucky I hadn't yet reached the compartment, I was ready to slap him.

Tramping loudly down the hallway, drawing angry gazes, I turned dramatically into the compartment.

"So," Marley said, surveying the space. "This is a lot smaller with more than four people in it, isn't it?" Four people… oh, right, Lily, Marley, Alice and Mary I was still living the life of a normal person.

"Yes TOO small, now let's leave!" Lily said hopefully. She deflated once she realized nobody was listening to her moans.

"Well, I'm comfortable, aren't you Prongs?" Sirius smirked, lazily draping a tanned arm around my shoulders. I had plopped down next to him, but was now seriously regretting my choice of seat.

"Black, personal space," I snapped, picking up his arm by one of his fingers and pushing it towards him like it was a used tissue, or a dirty cloth. Sirius looked at me for a moment like I was boring him before turning over to his beloved James who had just pulled a similar move on Lily. Who was currently bright red and shaking with anger. Lovely. What a wonderful train ride this was turning out to be, and it was only 11:30.

Oh the things that could happen.

"Guys can we just calm down for a moment?" Ah Alice, always the peacekeeper.

Lily shrunk down sheepishly while James and Sirius exchanged victorious grins. I looked sympathetically over at Lils while Mary and Marley rolled their eyes.

"Where is Peter?" Remus fretted. He had been getting more and more worried over the lack of appearance by the rat like boy and at this point was close to hysteria. "I mean, Pete never has been the brightest star in the sky," At that I snorted. Gross understatement. "But usually he would have found us by now, and would be hanging off of James every word, causing his ego to get even bigger." James let out a small noise of protest, before looking thoughtful and agreeing. At least he admits that his head is larger than the rest of his body.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, still not looking all that bothered. "I mean Wormy doesn't have any other friends. Where could he be?"

Lily dragged her lower lip between her teeth, biting it nervously. "I never liked Peter, but still. He was kind of… endearing in a slimy way at times. But Remus, we can't stay here much longer, we have a Prefects meeting that starts in like thirty seconds."

"Of course. You too WOULD be the Prefects. Luckily Prongs and I don't have to deal with such nonsense!" Sirius stuck his nose in the air condescendingly.

"I'm sorry, this is just kind of scary," And with that Lily and Lupin had whirled out of the compartment, leaving Mary, Alice, Marley, James, Sirius and I sitting in an awkward silence.

"I seriously didn't expect for Germany to get into the Cup though! Sure they have amazing beaters, but France is the all around better team! So why was Germany in the World Cup when France was so much better than them in the first place!" James started ranting to Sirius about the Quidditch World Cup, which he had apparently went to over the summer, as he had told me abut 57 times when we were both staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah, but their beaters just kick ass. I wouldn't want to be flying against them, thats for sure. Did you see that one time that they completely took out the Swiss Chasers? They were out for three days. Blimey that was amazing. Frightening, but also amazing if you know what I mean. Besides, Germany against Transylvania was much more exciting than France against Transylvania would ever have been. I mean, the French probably would have just knocked out all the other teams players two minutes before the finals, you know how the French get," This was accompanied by many dramatic hand gestures from Sirius, and James shaking his head like Sirius was getting his point all wrong.

"It wasn't that cool. The German Beaters still don't carry the entire team. And I know what you mean, but if France had won, then Scotland would probably have won against Transylvania! Scotland's a decent enough team!"

"Please," Sirius snorted. "It would always have been Transylvania. Scotland sucks. Their seeker has never caught a snitch. They rely on their Chasers. I'm not even sure how they made it to the semi-finals, much less how they were the favorite to win. They lost to ENGLAND. England was ranked last in the league before winning against the atrocity that is the Scotland Quidditch team. End of story."

"Well, at least Germany won in the long run. If they hadn't my parents and their cousins would have been absolutely unbearable until the next time Germany won something. And even then, it would have to be a win against Transylvania," James winced.

Sirius looked sympathetic. "I know what you mean, mate. That aunt on your mums side is bad enough in the first place."

"Remember that one time she went off on you because you suggested that Italy was superior to Germany? I hate thinking about it. She's a nightmare honestly. I mean I get she's mums favorite sister, but _Merlin _that woman needs a chill pill," Jamey-boy shuddered.

"Oh see that's the reason I hide in your basement whenever she visit. She's like Medusa, honestly," Sirius shook his head sadly while saying this.

Needless to say, throughout this whole encounter, Marley, Mary, Alice and I were sitting there, having no clue what was going on, and sharing looks of confusion and amusement. They were too into their Quidditch, I thought, unconsciously shaking my head.

* * *

><p>"I swear, they get smaller every year," James mumbled to Peter, who had finally been found, lost in the Slytherin compartments. That had frankly scared me, as, though I knew he would eventually go over to the dark side and basically almost destroy the world, I hadn't known it had started this soon. Poor lump, I felt almost bad for him.<p>

Remus slapped James shoulder, before going back to listening to the Sorting Hats song, which dictated something along the lines of 'unite, become brothers with your enemies, there's an evil force coming, oh and Slytherin's are cunning, Hufflepuffs are awkward and just don't belong anywhere else, Ravenclaw's are smart asses and Gryffindor's KICK ass.' Not that I was paying attention or anything.

As McGonagall started reading off the list of new firsties, I started poking Mary in the shoulder with my fork. She attempted to ignore me for the first few minutes, but when I wouldn't stop, she confiscated my fork and bent it in half. Mary's not a particularly strong girl, so I stared in confusion at it for a minute before frowning.

"You're no fun!" I pouted at her, while she grinned, her violet eyes twinkling. I was still SO jealous of her eyes. I mean come on, who DOESN'T want violet eyes. But no, I was stuck with boring hazel. Sigh.

Finally McGonagall had gotten through all the tiny children's names (the last being Zebowitz, Franklin, the poor child, and sorted into Ravenclaw). Before Dumbledore could start the feast, however, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter slowly rose.

"If I could have your attention," James called out solemnly, and also quite unnecessarily as everyone was staring at them anyways. "We would just like to say a warm Marauders welcome."

Remus smirked evilly, an odd look on him I must say, before the room erupted into red and gold smoke. Everyone was calling out confusedly towards their friends, the first years thanking the lord that that was all and the older students frozen in place, fearfully knowing that there was more to come.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared with a WHOOSH, and everyone could see the results of the Marauders latest mischief. Everyone in the Great Hall, including the professors, was wearing a leotard in either pink, leopard print, or rainbow glitter, with a matching tutu of gold and reindeer horns growing out of their heads.

The Slytherin's had it the worst by far though. In addition, they also had 'with love from the Marauders xoxo Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs ;)' plastered across their foreheads.

"Don't worry, the horns and the ballerina outfits SHOULD come off by tomorrow morning. No promises on the special messages though," Winked Sirius, who afterwards somehow managed to disappear along with the rest of them after his final words.

Leaving enormous anger and uproar from the good students ofRavenclaw and Hufflepuff, a smattering of applause by the Gryffindor's and a silence that was, quite honestly, terrifying from the Slytherin's and Lily.

If I was James I would be frightened by now.

An exciting first day of term indeed.

**AN: Yes, this is shorter but REVIEW! Thanks :) Much love!**


	27. Defense Against the Darkwood

**AN: Hey again :). Didn't say this before, but if you had made it to the end of Backwards Missions I applaud you as it really is NOT good quality, and I pray this one is 57 times better (57 is my favorite number :D) Here's the next one! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (yes I am going to always do this- get over it) ;). And to the anon reviewer: I do know bleu is masculine and la is not grammatically correct… but I have poetic license ;) thanks by the way!**

**AN2: okay last one, now off to write chapter Twenty Seven**

Chapter Twenty-Six- Defense Against the Darkwood

"Mmph," I groaned into my pillow the first morning that we had class. I was not a morning person in the least. For that matter, neither was Marley. Or Mary. Or Alice. Or anyone really except for the freak of nature that was Lily Evans.

"NO GET UP!" The red-head screamed, letting out a war cry and attacking me with my own pillow. I just grunted and pulled the covers up further above my head. "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I WANT TO GO TALK TO MCGONAGALL ABOUT MY SCHEDULES AND SABOTAGE POTTER SO THAT HE DOESNT HAVE ANY CLASSES WITH ME!"

I perked my head up. "Lily darling? Calm your self. Thanks. Now sleep again it's only 6:00. In the morning. Which is like an hour before we need to be up. Chill."

Lily was not happy with my statement, nor did she try to see my side of it.

"JUST GET UP!"

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, stumbling over to the bathroom, my light brown hair puffing up everywhere, and probably making me look like a lion.

After about half an hour wrestling with the mass, as I fondly called it, I gave up (I had showered the night before). "LILY I'M SORRY AND I REQUIRE YOUR GODESS LIKE SERVICES!" I screamed out the bathroom door, causing Lily to start from where she was bent over her suitcase and glare at me.

"Don't do that, you sounded like Potter," she snapped, her emerald eyes flashing, before giving in and walking over to me. "Fine, what do you want. Oh and apology not accepted."

"TIGER LILY YOU WOUND ME! And can you please do that one spell that makes my hair not look like it decided to puke fuzz all over itself? You know, the one that I suggested that you use on Potter that one time?"

Lily grinned maniacally. "Ah, yes, that one. I had forgotten which one you were talking about until you mentioned that last part. That would be rather funny, wouldn't it? Potter without his mane of 'luscious locks'." It was times like these that made me question the mental sanity of the girl who was quickly becoming my best friend. Well Marley was my best friend too, but lets forget that detail.

Lily took enough time off her James rampage to flick her wand in a series of complicated movements and mutter a word that sounded a lot like Chocolate-Saurus, which I must admit, greatly confused me.

"Ah, thank you Lils," I sighed as my hair fell into more tamable ringlets. Smiling apologetically at her, all of us went on with our mornings.

* * *

><p>"Uh, my schedule sucks ass," I groaned as I slumped out of McGonagall's room after our meeting, which was RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF BREAKFAST BY THE WAY. I'm calling Obama about this injustice. Anyways, she praised me on my Transfiguration grade, before berating me about getting a T. What had she expected though, honestly, it was History of Magic.<p>

"Why?" Mary queried, breaking me out of my chain of thought. I shoved it in her face, and she gave me a sympathetic look. "Hey! I mean you have a few classes with me!"

"Yes, but McGonagall put me in first year History of Magic again. Why would she do this?" I whined, slapping my hand against my cheek in mock pain.

Marley cut in, "Because you got a freaking T. No one gets T's. Not even Peter got a T, and he barely passed anything."

"I do! I get T's okay!"

Marley rolled her eyes.

"What's so bad about T's anyways, they have feelings too!"

Everyone just stared at me.

* * *

><p>The new defense teacher was Professor Darkwood. Graymont, the teacher from the previous year had retired under mysterious circumstances, keeping with the trend of her predecessors.<p>

Darkwood was in his early thirties, but if you didn't know that looked much older. With his shaggy brown hair, and dark eyes that resembled pits of despair, I wasn't exactly thrilled with spending a double period with this man twice a week. He seemed a bit like Snape actually. And I had the joy of being in his very first defense class.

Around thirty students were crowded awkwardly outside his door, shoving each other and trying to look through the small window to see what Darkwood would be like. Personally I thought he'd be a bit child molester-esque, but everyone else seemed hopeful. To each his own.

Finally, about ten minutes after the class was supposed to start the door was flung open with a bang, coincidentally hitting Lucy Wang in the face. I snickered loudly, before slithering into the classroom.

The desks were set in a gigantic circle around the edges of the large classroom, with Darkwood's desk placed in the exact center of the room. His desk was odd in itself. Instead of having the normal mahogany monstrosity that every other teacher in Hogwarts owned, he had a black metal desk that looked vaguely spider-like, what with it's many legs and short length. On top of the desk rested a black cloak, that had appeared to blend into the desk at first glance, but was really much dirtier. Next to the cloak were two jars, one appearing to hold human eyeballs, the other looking to contain hair. The strangest thing about the room, though, was the otherwise stark emptiness of it. Normally teachers at least had pictures up on their desk or posters and diagrams lining the walls, which they had most definitely painted, but Darkwood had none of that.

His walls were the kind of gray that you could only find in the most mediocre of hospitals, which made the room seem infinitely large, and all the more daunting. I exchanged a dubious look with Marley.

"CLASS!" A loud, guttural voice roared. For a few moments, everyone whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice. "OVER HERE!" The voice grunted again loudly, causing all of our eyes to quickly sprint to the item which we previously thought was a cloak.

The cloak was moving now though, rising up awkwardly and standing at the front of the classroom.

Yes, Darkwood was going to be a strange one.

His hair hanging limply across his face, and his brown eyes soulless, he surveyed us, as though looking for flaws or weaknesses. When he finally moved again, Alice jumped.

"WELL! Take your seats, meat!" He ordered angrily, causing a few of the 'Puffs to whimper.

Sirius, James and Remus all grabbed onto my arm, and dragged me into the corner where they had made a small circle of five seats, away from the rest of the class. I grinned, happy to be included in their group of mischief.

"Okay class. Today we are going to be learning how to cast nonverbal curses, as well as the Cruciatus Curse," And the entire room was set off in muttering. Sirius looked uneasy, almost afraid and James looked outraged. As for me, I was sitting with my brow furrowed, and hand up in the air, ready to protest.

The muttering of the class got gradually louder as Darkwood stood at the front of the room, smirking, with an evil glint in his eye. "Okay the curse for the Cruciatus Curse is _Crucio, _say it with me now. On three, one, two, _crucio._"

Maybe three people had said it with him, and they were all Slytherin's.

"AGAIN!" He roared, making all of the girls jump out of their seats, and some of the 'Puffs to break out in tears. I'm not even being sarcastic, Ashlynn Astoira was literally bawling in the corner.

"Um, sir," I started before I was cut off by a murderous glare from an angry Darkwood.

"Miss whoever you are, I don't really care, would you like that young man," he pointed off towards a grinning Malfoy, "To test out the effectiveness of his torturing curse upon you?"

"No," I managed to squeak out before I gulped.

Slumping back into my seat, Sirius started patting my shoulder comfortingly, all the while giving Darkwood the evils. He (Sirius) gave me a sympathetic look before going back to his glaring contest.

"Are you okay Hales?" Remus asked, a resigned smile on his face.

"Yeah, I mean he only glared at me. I promise I'll be fine."

My insides were turning though, and I was kind of glad that my meeting with McGonagall had conflicted directly with breakfast.

* * *

><p>I sat with the girls that day at lunch. I was still shaken, but had almost convinced myself I was just being silly. I mean, he had only glared at me and said that I could be used as a guinea pig, it's not like he had threatened to kill me or tried to abduct me or something. The man gave me chills though, and I could already tell what had been my favorite class before, would become my most dreaded.<p>

I ignored my feelings of ill though, and focused on the macaroni and cheese, and green beans that I was eating. Don't judge me, mac n cheese is my life.

"HALES!" Lily screamed, drawing the attention of the rest of the hall.

"What," I looked up lethargically from the cheesy goodness, not all that interested in whatever she was trying to tell me.

Lily looked at me with concern. "I've been saying your name for the past five minutes. What's up with you today?"

I shrugged my shoulders, before picking at the cheese-covered pasta again. I think it was Pettigrew's favorite food.

"Listen," Alice cut in sweetly. "If Darkwood says something like that again, we can take it to McGonagall, or even Dumbledore, okay? Everything will be fine."

I smiled uneasily at her. "Dumbledore and McGonagall have more important things to be worrying about than a teacher with a grudge against me. I'm just worried that Defense Against the Dark Arts is quickly going to transform into Defense Against the Darkwood."

The girls tried to smile at me, but all looked startled, as they realized that this might just happen.

Lily opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a counterpoint, before realizing that there was nothing she could say back to this. It was too true.

James noticed that something was wrong with his Lily of the Valley, so he rushed over, but nothing he said mattered. Lily was still in shock.

Sirius and Remus came over to sit next to me, and I grabbed one of each of their hands, and laced my fingers through theirs. I needed moral support. Darkwood scared me in ways that were inexplainable.

I could only hope that the Defense teachers curse would hold true.

**AN: Sorry, this is crappy. Um REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks, and see you in chapter four! :)**


	28. The Pretty Lies, the Ugly Truth

**AN: I'm a terrible flaky person but I will start updating every Friday again I think omg I suck it's been like seven months. I'm trying to get my brain back on the Backwards Missions/ Memoirs of a Teen Time Traveller/ Cup of Death track I promise. I've been having a crazy year, and though thats not an excuse, it's true. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven- The Pretty Lies, the Ugly Truth

"Hey I have something to tell you all…" I started that night in my dorm. I had come to the decision that it was past time to tell the girls about where I was really from. Lily especially had been curious as to which American school I had come from and I had to keep making up excuses as I had no idea about any of the American schools.

The fact that I had kept so much about my life hidden from my closest friends had been eating at me for a while. It had gotten to the point where I was uncomfortable anytime anyone mentioned anything that had to do with homes, families or pasts. I had realized I had to tell them a few days ago but had been searching for the proper time.

"Yeah Hayley?" Alice smiled sweetly at me. I swallowed nervously. I had no idea how any of them were going to take this and, while I trusted them with my life, I had a gut feeling that this was news that wasn't going to be taken well. I had been lying to them for almost a year. I should have told them long ago.

I pasted an uneasy smile on my face. "It's about where I'm really from."

Lily's head, which had previously been buried in a book, snapped up and towards mine. She had a suspicious look on her face, that made me feel even worse. "What haven't you told us Hayley," Lily asked flatly. It didn't even sound like a question in that there was no room for an answer.

I bowed my head. Now Marlene and Mary as well as Alice and Lily were staring at me. "I didn't come from an American school of Wizardry."

Lily's eyes narrowed and Marlene and Mary exchanged a significant look.

"If you aren't from an American school, where are you from? And don't _lie,_" Lily snapped at me. I stared harder at the sheets of my bed and started picking at the hem of my sleeve. "Well?"

"I'm not from any of the Wizarding schools," I mumbled.

Lily shot a glare at me. If she was Medusa, I would have died. The rest of my friends looked betrayed. Marlene was on the edge of hysteria. "Oh, if that's not true, then what else is? Are you even American?" She wailed. I frantically tried to shush her, but to no avail.

"_Muffliato_," I whispered at the door. "I am American but… I'm not…"

"You aren't what?" Marlene snapped, interrupting me. "Female?" She snorted.

I looked to the others for support, but they all studiously avoided my gaze. "No, I'm female. I'm not from here."

Mary now decided to speak. "What do you mean, not from _here_?" She asked in a tone that would have made even the most tenacious Venomous Tentacula shrivel in fear.

"Not from this time," I finally got out.

Alice looked at me for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. "Did I hear you wrong? Surely you did not suggest you weren't from this time? That would be absurd!" She laughed almost maniacally. Lily joined in and soon the whole dorm resonated with insane laughter. Finally, after about five minutes, they all calmed down.

"No.. y-you didn't hear me wr-wrong," I stuttered out. My premonition was right. This was not going well. "I'm from 2-2011."

Marlene's eyes widened. "And you didn't think to tell us?!" She screamed. I flinched backwards. "You weren't even a witch were you?!"

"N-n-no."

All four sets of eyes glared at me. "Well isn't this just perfect. One of my best friends is a liar and a muggle," Lily sneered.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Just shut up for a second okay la Bleu," Marlene retorted. My heart almost broke when she called me la Bleu as opposed to Hayley. None of the girls in my dorm had ever called me by my last name, not even on the first day I had arrived here. They had been so kind and welcoming.

A tear slowly made its way down my cheek, but I kept silent.

"Hayley?" Alice tried a different approach than Marlene. "Do you think you can leave the dorm while we talk things over in here?" She asked politely.

I nodded, and walked out. The place where my heart should have been felt hollow and tears kept rolling down my face faster and faster. Once I had made my way to the Common Room, I threw myself on the big couch near the fire and curled into a ball, wishing I could die.

After several minutes where all I did was sob, Alice walked slowly down. I wiped my face, and tried to face her without showing that I had been hysterical, but the puffy red eyes probably gave it away.

She stared at me for a bit before averting her gaze and saying, "We've decided that you can't sleep in the dorm tonight. If you did, someone would probably kill you. Sorry Hayley."

I nodded at here grimly, and then gave up on holding in my tears. Alice looked conflicted between staying down there and comforting me or going back up to the dorm, but in the end she sighed and walked slowly back up stairs, in much the same way she came down. I waited until she was fully out of view before bounding up the steps to the boys dormitory, tears obscuring my vision.

When I had finally made it to the sixth year boys, I knocked on the door and then barged in without waiting for an answer. I stopped in my tracks when I realized they were all asleep. Sneaking over to Sirius' bed, I shook him awake. Groggily he looked at me.

"Sirius," I whispered, my voice cracking halfway through.

"Whaa?" He responded sleepily. The tears were still coming down and it was apparent when he noticed. He frowned at my red eyes.

"Can I sleep h-here tonight?" I asked pleadingly.

He nodded and climbed out of his bed, motioning for me to get in. Timidly, I slipped between the sheets and curled up into my aforementioned ball.

For a moment, he stood off to the side, looking concerned, and then he shook himself out of it, conjured some blankets and lay on the floor, prepared to sleep. "Hayley?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah?" I whispered, shaking.

He looked almost upset for a minute before saying to me "I'm always here for you."

A slight smile made its way across my face. The motion felt awkward to me, the muscles straining to work right. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>For the first time in everyones memory, Sirius Black and James Potter were fighting. The Marauders had been split in half due to this rift, causing a kind of turmoil previously unseen to erupt in Hogwarts. What was this disastrous fight about, you may ask? Me and Lily.<p>

Lily and the rest of the dorm hadn't talked to me since I had told them about where I was truly from. That had happened two weeks previous. I had taken to sleeping in the Room of Requirement as I didn't want to be cursed while I was dreaming.

James had, of course, taken his precious Lily's side. Peter hero-worshipped James, and so, by default, was also for Lily.

Sirius believed more in me and, strangely enough, so did Remus. When I heard James and Sirius fighting when I woke up after that fateful night, I had originally thought that their fight would be Sirius versus the rest of the Marauders. I had no idea that Remus would believe more in my side too.

When I had told Sirius why I had to stay in his dorm, he was outraged. "Why would they be angry about that?!" He demanded. "You told them didn't you?! You did the right thing Hales, I'm certain of it."

Despite Sirius' assurances, I walked around the school with a perpetual feeling of guilt and anger at myself in my stomach. I had trouble eating due to the lump in my throat that wouldn't go away, and my magic suffered awfully. The professors had started marking me down and sending disapproving glares at me. For all of Sirius' attempts to make me feel better, and believe me there were a lot, I only felt worse. I was the _cause _of the fight that split the 'Terrible Two' from each other. I couldn't live with it.

The only person who could succeed in making me feel marginally better was Remus. His tactic was distraction, and that worked surprisingly well.

"Hey Hayley," He would call to me quietly whenever he felt I was getting too upset. "Did you know…"

Most of the time I did not know whatever tidbit that was thrown to me. His explaining why something worked was a major reason why I lived through the weeks when I didn't have my friends with me.

I knew Lily too well though to believe that there wouldn't be something more than just the weeks of glares and elementary curses thrown at me that I had been living through. I firmly believed that, with Lily, the saying 'it has to get worse before it gets better' was only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p>The fight, as it was dubbed, reached a breaking point the day that Professor Darkwood decided we were to duel in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The moment he mentioned it, a feeling of cold dread crept up on my heart.<p>

"Oh shit," I whispered miserably when he said that he was pairing us with our partners by house. Sirius, who was sitting next to me, rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Pettigrew, Lupin. McDonald and McKinnon. Longbottom and DeLayne," Alice blushed and I rolled my eyes. The weeks I had spent ignoring my roommates had caused me to think every action of theirs was annoying. "Potter and Black," Sirius' hand on my back froze and his other hand clenched itself into a fist. His knuckles turned white with the pressure he was applying. Potter didn't look any happier. With the announcement of Sirius and Potter being paired together, I realized that there were only two Gryffindor's left in the sixth year. I gulped and Lily stared at me gleefully. "Evans and la Bleu." Darkwood was finished with the Gryffindor names and was about to start with the Slytherin's when Sirius' hand shot up into the air.

"Yes Mister Black?" Darkwood glared at him. Any normal person would stand down, but Sirius plowed on.

"Professor Darkwood, with all due respect," He started in his aristocratic voice, "I don't think Potter and I working together would be a good idea. Could I, perhaps, be Miss la Bleu's partner instead?"

Darkwood glared at Sirius before saying silkily, "Do you doubt my judgement Mister Black?"

"No sir but-"

"So the dueling pairs are fine, correct?" He interrupted before Sirius could get what he was trying to say out.

Sirius glared at the Professor but gave up. "Good luck Hayley," He whispered to me before stalking over to where Potter had already stood up.

I looked at Lily's delighted face again. She was twirling her wand around, as if she was already thinking of the spells she could use to take vengeance on me. "I'll need it," I mumbled to myself as I watched her make her way over to my desk, purposefully knocking her hip into my bag and causing it to fall to the floor.

"Ready?" Lily smirked.

**AN: Like I said before REVIEW! Please? Hugs to anyone who does!**


	29. The Cup

**AN: Weekly Friday updates are officially started ow ow! :) Haha thank you to anyone who read the last one and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Review, please! For the spells I used a Latin translator. They all basically mean slash, wound, incapacitate. Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Twenty Eight- The Cup

I stood up across from Lily and bowed nervously. Almost before I was standing straight again, she shot a nonverbal spell at me. It was spinning purple and I only had time to put up a hasty shield before it exploded in a shower of color. The force of her spell sent me stumbling backwards.

Next she shot three spells, one after the other hurtling at me. I ducked to avoid them before throwing a simple stunning spell at her.

"Is that all you can do?" She laughed vindictively. "_Incendio_!"

"_Protego!_"

"_ICTUS! VULNUS! INHABILITARE!_"

I ducked and shielded, and Lily was firmly on the offensive. Some of her spells weren't simple dueling spells, but meant to maim and kill an opponent. Finally Lily seemed to tire, leaving me an opening.

"_Levicorpus_," I thought desperately before she had a chance to send another spell at me. The distraction of the simple spell allowed me to transfigure her into something else entirely. "_Muto flos!_" I said quietly while she was trying to get herself down. Immediately she was transformed into a lily flower which was sitting peacefully on the ground.

Sirius, who had apparently won against James a while ago walked over. "Lily's not going to be happy when she's transformed back," He muttered to me.

"I know," I sighed. "It was a bit necessary though. She _was _basically trying to kill me." I tried to hold in the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"It's alright love," He comforted. "She'll come around."

I looked at him. He really was handsome, I thought resignedly. I shook my head at him sadly, trying to get rid of any thoughts on his facial features. "I don't know if she will, Sirius. And that's the problem."

* * *

><p>Lily continued ignoring me. After I changed her back into a human, and after I was yelled at by Darkwood for illegal use of human transfiguration, she glared at me and stalked over to where Alice and the rest of the girls were with a vindictive sneer. As a result of Lily's ostracism I spent most of my time in the company of Sirius doing completely random things.<p>

The Tuesday after defense, we were sitting by the Lake when he suddenly said to me, "Hey! Ya want to swim?"

` It was the middle of September and Hogwarts was in Scotland. I snorted. "It's like 60 degrees out?"

He looked at me confused. "If it was 60 we'd be burnt to a crisp?"

"Oh damn thats fahrenheit. Umm wait a minute! I got this! Okay, 60 minus 32 thats uh 28. 28 times five is 140? Yeah okay 140 divided by 9 is about 15? Yeah it's like 15 degrees out!" He looked at me in amusement. "What?"

He shook his head, with a small smile on his face. "I'll cast a heating charm now c'monnn!" He whined.

"Fine," I groaned. "Only for like ten minutes though!"

"YAY!" He said loudly. He pulled his wand out and flicked in my direction. I squealed when my clothes were replaced by a bikini.

"SIRIUS!" I shrieked, rubbing my hands up and down my arms. Goosebumps were forming everywhere along my exposed skin. He rolled his eyes and flicked his wand again. I sighed in relief as a blast of warm air surrounded my body. "Thanks I guess. It's your fault I was cold in the first place!"

"Sorry love," He smirked before picking me up and tossing me into the lake.

"SIRIUS!"

* * *

><p>I no longer ate lunch in the Great Hall, it was too depressing. I was glared at for being the person who tore the Marauders apart and I had to constantly dodge an angry stream of hexes. Finally I gave up and now sat in the kitchens every day. I reached a breaking point on the Friday after the lake incident when someone jinxed my hair off in the hallway between classes.<p>

Tearing down the halls, I reached the mercifully empty seventh floor corridor and paced back and forth in front of the Room of Requirement thinking nothing beyond _I need to get away, please let me get away, I can't stand it anymore_. What I asked the room provided and when I finally ripped the doors open I was greeted by an unfamiliar sight.

The room was empty except for a single table in the middle of the room. The walls were a kind of sterile looking grey and the floor was made of shiny marble, or some kind of stone that made large echoing sounds when I walked across it towards the pedestal. Upon the table stood a small wooden cup, unadorned but for the single ring of sparkling emeralds around the top.

Feeling an inexplicable pull towards the wooden cup, I inched forward until I realized I was standing about 10 centimeters from the table and was staring straight down at the chalice. It was empty inside except for a small piece of yellowed parchment, clearly ancient, inscribed in some sort of runes. For some reason, the runes greatly unsettled me. Whereas before I had felt at peace staring at the unadorned cup, I now felt a great sense of disease creeping up on me. Giving on last unsettled glance at the cup, I turned backwards towards where the door was.

Except… the door was gone.

It was as though the room wanted me to do something and wouldn't let me out until I did whatever my unwanted task was. Turning back towards the cup, I unsurely reached my hand in and tried to take the parchment out. When my hand had brushed against the parchment though, a burning sensation rushed through my fingers and branded the back of my hand. Startled, I drew my fingers back quickly and stared at my hand.

Tattooed on my wrist were the words _He who she loves shall perish _in sprawling calligraphy. I pointed my wand at the words and shrieked hysterically _aguamenti! _desperately trying to wash the words off the back of my hand, with a growing sense of urgency.

I turned and sprinted out of the strange room afterwards, hardly noticing that the door had reappeared. For the first time in weeks I ran up into the sixth year girls dormitory and banged through the bathroom ignoring the startled yells of the rooms occupants. Locking myself into the bathroom with a charm that a simple _Alohomora_ would never be able to open I stared at my distraught expression in the mirror. Over the past few weeks of being ignored by my best friends in this era I had lost a startling amount of weight. I hadn't been skinny to begin with, a bit on the chubby side if I was being honest, but now I was at the point that Lily was, which was quite skinny. There were permanent looking dark half moons etched under my eyes and my cheek bones protruded in a shocking way. My hair, which I hadn't bothered with in weeks, had frizzed up to previously unheard of heights and my eyes had a haunted look to them which could probably be attributed to my experience in the room of requirement.

Altogether I looked broken.

Slowly I brought my wrist up so that the tattoo was reflected in the mirror. I cringed when I saw it, then turned on the faucet and shoved my entire arm under. Vigorously rubbing it with someones soap, I ignored the outraged pounding on the bathroom door.

"Why won't it come off," I moaned, though I thought I knew the answer.

Whatever the room had done, it was not going away. What was the cup thing anyways? It had Slytherin's gemstones, but that was irrelevant because I somehow knew that any cup of his would be made of silver anyways. Whose was it? And why had it appeared for me?

I shook my thoughts off and scrubbed hard one last time at the tattoo on my left wrist. All I had succeeded in doing was turning the skin an angry red, which made the inky darkness stand out more.

Giving up, I stormed back out of the bathroom and out of the door through the dormitory and sank into a chair in the common room, desperately pulling the sleeve over my wrist. As I was walking out of the dorm I recognized Marlene's voice saying "What's up with her?"

An angry sob tore its way through my throat.

The portrait hole opened and my eyes snapped towards it, tears rolling down my cheeks. James Potter stepped through and, when he recognized me, looked uncomfortable. Looking like he was warring with himself, he turned and slowly walked over towards me.

"Look, um, Hayley," He began nervously. "I'm, uh, sorry for ignoring you and fighting with Sirius," He managed to get out after a few awkward pauses.

I gave a watery smile at him. "S'okay Jamey-boy, we all make mistakes. I made one and then you returned the favor, it's all good."

James' smile turned less awkward and more natural. "Listen, to make it up to you, I was thinking that you, me and Sirius should pull a prank on the school?" His voice cracked upwards at the end of the statement making it sound like a question.

"Sure James," I replied, my tears slowing. "Just… not right now, okay? Can we do it tomorrow? I have a lot going on," I grabbed me left wrist nervously, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Sure," He replied sounding confused. He turned to leave but before he was completely gone I stopped him. "Have you apologized to Sirius?" I queried.

"Not yet…"

"You really should. He's really torn up about this entire situation though he hides it well."

"I will then," James replied looking thoughtful. "You're a good friend to him, you know?"

I blushed. "Not really," I said bashfully though a small smile crept its way onto my cheeks.

"Have a nice day then!" James exclaimed before turning back up the boys stairs and bounding up them two at a time.

At least Sirius was going to be having a nice day.

**AN: Review please :) Tell me if you're wondering what in the world that cup is!**


	30. Tensions Rising

**AN: Plz don't burn me at the stake I'm an awful person i know. Also in response to a review on the last chapter, I've always imagined Lily Potter as hot-headed and I think she's feeling a bit betrayed (what am I talking about she IS feeling betrayed anyways) so I wouldn't think she would be very happy with Hayley (wow I wish that in Summer 2011 I had thought a bit harder about using that name because really). I also apologize for any discrepancies as my mind in 2011 did not plan out ANYTHING for this story, she just started writing it one day. I really wish me circa 2011 had at least plotted bc I had no idea where this was going when I started it. And dammit I am DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS DUMB STORY I S2G. Sorry for the quality and REVIEW PLEASE**

Chapter Thirty- Tensions Rising

SItting on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, staring at the tattoo that wrapped around my wrist I tried to remember when this had become my life. Was it when i had arrived at Hogwarts last year, aged 15 and erratic? Was it the start of sixth year? Or had I somehow changed at some point in-between?

A silent tear worked its way out of my eye, dripping down my cheek before I angrily wiped it away. No, I would be strong. I had to be after all. Who else was going to single-handedly save the Wizarding World?

Reflecting on my time in the past, an overwhelming wave of guilt and homesickness rolled over me. Why hadn't I felt worse about leaving everything behind? After all, I had left a mother, a boyfriend and a small, yet close group of friends behind. Did any of them even miss me? Did Maya, Marcie, Sami and Kayla even think about me anymore? And what about Doug, our relationship had just been developing beyond the 'awkward kissing' stage?

As much as I had complained about wanting to go home before, I now realized that I was excited and intrigued by the idea of being in a magical world. The 'magic' of wizards and Hogwarts had overwhelmed my mind, and though I complained, I wasn't truly unhappy with the situation. Unhappy revelations had always made me queasy before I had been spun out of my normal life and this one had been the unhappiest revelation I had had thus far.

"Oh who is this?" A nagging voice cut into my thoughts. I groaned internally. I was very firmly not in the mood to deal with Moaning Effing Myrtle right now. "The new girl is it? I've heard about you."

"Myrtle, for the sake of all that is holy, not now," I moaned.

Myrtle let out an offended gasp and now my groan was external. I could almost smell the scent of her oncoming hysteria. "OH! No one EVER wants poor Myrtle. No one ever did in life either! 'Go away Myrtle', 'tearful Myrtle what a cry baby', MOANING MYRTLE! OH!" She shrieked.

I let out a long suffering sigh. "Myrtle I really didn't mean-"

"YES YOU DID! Everybody hates MYRTLE!" She interrupted me before tearily diving into a toilet stall.

"Jesus, you'd think she's toughen up after 25 years." I mumbled, exiting the bathroom while wiping my face clear of any smeared eyeliner. Myrtle always overreacted in awful ways during the Harry Potter books, and it appeared that she was melodramatic to a fault in actuality also.

The second I stepped into the hallway, however, I regretted it. Lucius Malfoy's group of Slytherin's was strutting past, him front and center.

"Why what do we have here?" He drawled. "A little mudblood all alone. And your eyes are puffy too! Have you been crying, animal?" He sneered. The group behind him snickered, and Lucius preened under the attention. "Serves you right, ignoring the Dark Lord when he requested your presence. The next time he asks, mudblood, it won't be a simple request. And you'd do best not to ignore him for a second time."

…

My actions were changing the Harry Potter world in ways even I could never know. My mere appearance in the year 1975 had thrown everything off course, but the more I did, the more skewed the timeline was going to be. I had absolutely destroyed the most important rule of time travel, do not be seen. I only realized that there would be repercussions, not all good, to my actions when I had the time to reflect on what I had done this far. The time that I was afforded due to my falling out with Lily allowed me to think about what I had done thus far. I could see now in hindsight what wasn't clear before. I had spent most of the past year making excuses as to why I wasn't able to actually act. I had wasted valuable time, and was now feeling my procrastination keenly. Telling the others that I was from the future proved that long distance time travel was possible, something that was unprecedented. If Lily was mad enough to tell someone, they'd surely lock me up in the Ministry until they found out how I had come back. And what if Lily and James found out the information that I knew about their deaths? They could avoid dying of course, but if I failed to kill Voldemort before, would he ever die?

Sitting alone in the kitchen, hunched over a bowl of chili, these questions plagued me.

The second my spoon had made a grating sound against the bottom of my empty bowl a house elf appeared out of nowhere next to me. "Would miss like some more?" He and/or she asked. I still had trouble determining the gender of the elves, as the only noticeable difference between the sexes would have to be just how much body hair they had. This one was either a very hairy female, or a relatively hairless male.

"Yes, thank you. Can I have sour cream and cheese on top also please?"

"Of course miss," The elf disappeared back to wherever it had come from, leaving me to wallow in misery, thinking self-destructive thoughts.

…

My tattoo had remained tattooed. I had basically given up all hope of it ever going away, and had taken to wearing around stacks of bracelets in order to avoid awkward questions. I would have gone to Dumbledore, which may have solved the entire matter, except for the fact that he had avoided first my knocking at his gargoyles and then my owl sent notes. I had even braved the Great Hall one morning in order to try and talk to him, only to find that he swept out of the room the second I had walked in. That had led to some awkward whispers and one wayward hex thrown at my back, so I had decided best not to go back into the hall.

The morning after that incident, I slumped into Transfiguration, taking my new seat at the front of the room and gloomily waiting for Professor McGonagall to call the class to order.

"Alright class," She lectured in her Scottish brogue, "Today we will be tackling the tough area of skin transfiguration. As hard as you might've found transfiguring your eyebrows, this will be even harder." At that point the entire class let out a grown to which McGonagall responded with a glare. She then told us the incantation before setting us up in front of mirrors and letting us go.

Just as I had perfected the incantation, I felt a weird feeling wash down my spine, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. As I turned, I noticed Lily staring at me with a triumphant glare. Shivering, I turned back to my mirror, only to let out a shriek. Lily had turned my skin green! I slowly turned back to her to see her laughing her head off. Shooting a vindictive look at her I flicked my wand carelessly and, ignoring the reactions of the class, stormed out after turning my skin back. If it was a war that Lily had wanted, it was a war that she was going to get. And I wasn't going to hold back anymore.

**AN: Please REVIEW because I'm basically a review whore oops and I've also edited chapter eight.**


End file.
